All I want for Christmas is you
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: This is a story of 12 different couples during 12 different Christmas'. [Couples that will be included: Emma/Corey, Becky/Enzo, Charlotte/Bram, Paige/Sami, Summer/Dolph, Alicia/Sheamus, Alexa/Baron, Sasha/Heath, Layla/Wade, Brie/Roman, Nikki/Seth, and Bayley/Dean.]
1. Cemma

**So, I'm going to be writing 12 short little ficlets about 12 different couples and them celebrating Christmas. So, this will be a 12 chapter story and I hope you guys enjoy it and the different couples.  
>First up is Cemma(Corey Graves &amp; Emma). I saw a manip of these two and fell in love with them. The nickname "Bubbles" that Corey has for Emma just came to me and I really loved it and thought it was a perfect nickname for Emma since she does have a bubbly personality and she had bubbles in her entrance or used to at least.<br>I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistake in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. **

Emma laid in Corey's bed still exhausted, but knew she had to get up. She would be leaving in a couple hours to head to the airport because she was going to be flying to Australia to celebrate Christmas with her family. She had wanted Corey to come with her today, but he had some stuff to take care of before he could leave. They had already arranged for him to fly to Australia in a couple days, but she was still going to miss him.

"Rise and shine, Bubbles," Emma groaned and buried her face into her pillow. She heard Corey chuckle as he pulled her body closer to his and groaned slightly when she felt his lips on her neck.

"Are you trying to start something, Graves?" Emma asked as she turned around in his arms to face him.

"Maybe," he said as he pecked her lips, "Do we have time?"

"As much as I would love to say 'yes', we really don't," Emma explained as she disentangled herself from him and headed towards the bathroom.

"You sure?" he called after her.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Emma giggled as she shut the bathroom door.

**OoOoOo**

About 30 minutes later, Emma was showered, dressed, bags packed, and ready to go. She plopped down on the couch and snuggled up next to him. Corey wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"I wish you were coming with me," he heard her murmur.

"I'll be there in a couple days," he soothed her, "Tell your mom, I fully expect a feast waiting for me when I arrive." Emma giggled at his words. The last time they had been to visit her parents, Corey had spent most of his time with her mother, talking about random things while Corey ate her cooking. Corey loved her mother's cooking and was always asking Emma if she knew how to cook any of the stuff her mom made. Her mom had tried to teach her a couple simple recipes, but Emma was hopeless in the kitchen, and always burnt the simplest dishes. Corey was, surprisingly, the cook out of the two of them and had started learning how to cook her mother's dishes. Although, he always complained that him trying to cook her food wasn't the same as eating her cooking.

"Trust me, she'll make sure you're well fed," she joked.

"Good," Corey stated as he rested his head on hers, "How's your dad doing?"

"He's good," Emma answered him, "Mom called me a couple days ago. She took him to the doctor and found out his blood pressure is a bit high and that he needs to take it easy. Mom says he's been trying to relax, but that it's not easy to keep him relaxed since he worries and frets over everything."

"Well, I'll give him a talking to when I get there," Corey joked which made Emma chuckle. Corey remembered how frantic and worried Emma had been when she had called him and told him about her dad. He had reassured and comforted her because he knew how close she was to her father. Emma was a daddy's girl and Corey didn't want to think about how destroyed Emma would be if anything happened to her father. At the thought, Corey pulled her closer to him. The two just sat there holding each other for another hour before Emma reluctantly tore herself away from Corey.

"Time to go to the airport," Emma announced as she grabbed her backpack.

"Let's go," Corey said as he grabbed the rest of her bags and her hand.

**OoOoOo**

The car ride to the airport had been filled with mindless conversation. They talked about their friends, their family, what they wanted for Christmas, what they wanted to happen next year, and their work. Now, they stood holding each other in the airport, neither of them wanting to let the other go. This was always how it was when one of them had to leave. Even though they both knew they'd be seeing the other soon and in this case a couple days, it was still always so hard to separate.

"Okay, you need to let me go or you're going to miss your flight," Corey told Emma as he leaned back. Corey felt his heart break as he saw her eyes start to water. He leaned down and kissed her lips. Emma returned the kiss as she felt traitorous tears fall down her face. Corey felt them, too, and pulled back to wipe them from her face.

"Hey, don't cry, Bubbles. I'll be with you in a couple days," Corey reminded her.

"I know," she sighed, "I'm just being ridiculous."

"You're not being ridiculous. You could never be ridiculous," Corey told her which Emma smiled at, "Okay, when you dance, it's a little ridiculous, but a cute ridiculous." Emma laughed at his words and swatted his arm playfully. Corey joined in her laugher as he kissed her lips once more.

"I will be back by your side in a few days," he promised as Emma nodded her head in understanding, "Now; you need to go before you miss your flight."

"Okay," Emma said as wiped another tear from her face. She leaned forward, gave him a hug, and then pulled back to kiss him.

"I love you, Graves," she murmured against his lips.

"I love you, too, Bubbles," he replied.

"Bye," she said before giving him one more peck on the lips and heading towards her terminal. Corey stood there watching her walk away and he already missed her. He stopped himself from getting sucked into his usual sadness that followed Emma leaving him and kept reminding himself that in a couple days she would be back in his arms.

**OoOoOo**

Emma stood in the airport growing antsy. Her parents looked at her with amusement. Neither of them had ever seen Emma this much in love and they both couldn't be happier that Emma had found someone that loved her and made her this happy.

"Calm down, sweetheart, he'll be here soon," her mother tried to calm her.

"I know, but what if he got caught up and missed the flight, or what if he's not coming at all?" Emma ranted growing more anxious. Her father wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder and Emma felt herself calm slightly.

"Emma calm down. Now, if something had gone wrong, he would have called you. You're just worrying yourself over nothing," her father reassured her. Emma knew he was right and that she was making herself anxious for nothing, but she couldn't help it. She wanted Corey to be standing in front of her and he wasn't.

"There he is," Emma's eyes darted around the crowd looking for any sign of his familiar and unique hairstyle or the familiar tattoos. She was beginning to think that her mother was messing with her when she spotted his stocking cap that he always wore. It was ratty and badly needed to be thrown away, but Corey loved it and refused to toss it, much to Emma's annoyance. At seeing him, Emma quickly made her way towards him. Corey spotted Emma rushing to him and quickened his pace. Corey let his backpack fall to the floor as Emma launched herself into his arms. Corey wrapped his arms around her and held her, and Emma did the same.

"I thought something was wrong," Emma told him which made Corey chuckle. Emma always worried whenever Corey's flight was a little late or if it took him forever to get off the plane, but to be fair he was the same way with her.

"Nothing's wrong, just a lot of slow ass people," Corey explained as he pulled back so that he could look at her. She smiled up at him and Corey could see unshed tears in her eyes.

"I know I'm gorgeous, but you don't need to cry over it," he joked which earned him a playful slap to his arm. Corey just laughed before he pulled her to him and kissed her. Emma felt all her worries from a second ago melt away at the feeling of Corey's lips on hers.

"Told you were worrying over nothing," The two separated to see Emma's parents looking at the two with a smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dashwood, how are you doing?" Corey greeted Emma's parents.

"Well, we're better now that Emma's calmed down," her father teased which caused Emma's cheeks to color slightly, "And how many times do we have to tell you Corey, it's Stephen and Alison."

"Sorry, old habit," Corey apologized. Ever since he was young, Corey had always addressed people by Mr. and Mrs. until he got to know them, but sometimes even after he had gotten to know them he'd still address them that way.

"Well, you need to break it when it comes to us," Alison ordered with a smirk. Corey nodded as he pulled away from Emma long enough to greet her parents properly.

"Well, let's go get your bags," Stephen said as they made their way to get his luggage. Corey and Emma were behind her parents taking their time and in no rush, just happy to be together again. Corey had his arm around Emma's shoulder and she had her arm around his waist. Emma looked up at Corey to see he was looking down at her.

"I'm so glad you're here. You just made my Christmas so much better," Emma told him as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"It's not Christmas yet," Corey said as he pulled her closer to his side.

"So what," she replied, "You're all I wanted and now I have you, so it might as well be Christmas." Corey smirked at her words and kissed the top of her head.

"You're all I needed, too, Bubbles."

**So, that was the first one of the 12. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. The names I used for Emma's parents just popped into my head and I went with it. I'm not sure when I'll get the next one up, but hopefully it'll be soon. I'm hoping to get all of these chapters up before Christmas Day, so here's hoping I can do it. Like I said please leave me your thoughts on this and enjoy!**  
><strong>~Brittany~<strong>


	2. Benzo Lymore

**So, here is the second chapter and the second couple. This couple is Benzo Lymore(Becky Lynch/Enzo Amore) [My brother came up with the ship name.] Okay, I have to explain where this couple came from. I was coming up with my list of couples and I told my brother I wanted to try and write a fic for Becky Lynch. So, my brother joked that whoever I put her with would probably give her Advil or Tylenol for Christmas because she has to get headaches from all the headbanging she does. I joked that Enzo would probably give her Tylenol, and then my brother said that I should put Becky with Enzo, and then the story kind of wrote itself. I know it's a very different kind of ship and I've never written Becky or Enzo, so I hope you guys enjoy it.  
>I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Becky groaned as she lay in bed. She really needed to stop headbanging so hard during her entrance. This was the third headache she'd had this week, and she felt like it might become a migraine soon, and that was the last thing she needed. She closed her eyes and hoped that maybe if she slept for a little while it would help her headache.

"Hey, Becks! Where are you?!" Becky groaned at the sound of Enzo's yelling. She was going to reply, but before she could the door burst open.

"What are you doing in bed? Why are the blinds closed?" Enzo asked as he made his way to the blinds and opened them.

"Enzo, please, don't," Becky begged as she pulled the covers over her head even more.

"What? Why?" Enzo asked as he crawled onto the bed, "What's wrong, Becks?"

"I have a headache," she explained as she felt Enzo lay beside her.

"Did you take anything?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I took some Tylenol," Becky told him as she turned slowly to face him.

"Maybe you should lay off the headbanging," Enzo advised, "Or maybe you should go to one of the docs and ask them to take a look at your head because I don't think it's normal to have as many headaches as you get."

"I'm fine," Becky reassured him, "I just need to rest."

"Yo 'Zo!" Becky cringed at the sound of Cass's voice calling from the living room.

"Shit," Enzo hissed as he got off the bed.

"Enzo, where the hell are ya?!" Becky buried herself even further into the bed as the sound of Carmella's voice made her head hurt more.

"This is why, I told you not to give them a key, Enzo," Becky hissed from underneath the covers.

"I'm sorry, babe," Enzo apologized, "Hey, I'm back here! I'll be out in a minute!"

"Enzo!" Becky growled before regretting it and grabbing her head.

"Shit, sorry," Enzo apologized as he sat down on the bed by Becky, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." He cupped Becky's face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"It's okay," Becky sighed.

"I'm going to go with Cass and Carmella to the performance center for a little while," Enzo explained as he gently rubbed the back of her neck which seemed to make Becky feel slightly better, "Do you want me to call Sasha?"

"No, I'm just going to sleep for a little while," Becky told him as she leaned her forehead against Enzo's.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," Enzo promised as he placed a quick kiss on her lips before placing another on her head and then headed out of the room. Becky waited until she heard them leave before lying back down and within a few minutes she was fast asleep.

**OoOoOo**

A couple weeks had passed and Becky was sitting on the couch full from the Christmas dinner she had just had. Becky and Enzo had gone to the Christmas party that Sasha had thrown at her place. It had been fun, but now all Becky wanted to do was lay down and relax because she was going to be heading to Ireland in a couple days to spend some time with her family. She had invited Enzo, but he had declined saying he wasn't ready to meet her family. Becky hadn't been mad or hurt when he had turned down her offer because she knew this was a big step in their relationship and she respected that Enzo wasn't ready to take that step. To be honest, she remembered feeling terrified when he had invited her to meet his family, so she understood his fear and why he wanted to put it off for another time.

"Now, don't go falling asleep before you open your presents," Becky looked up to see Enzo making his way into the living room from their bedroom caring two packages.

"I thought I told you not to get me anything," Becky said as Enzo sat down beside her.

"Yeah, well, I didn't listen," Enzo stated as he placed his presents in Becky's lap.

"Enzo..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you don't like getting presents," he interrupted her, "But I like to give people gifts especially on Christmas and their birthdays. Now, would you please open your gifts?" Becky hesitated for a second before grabbing the bigger of the two packages in front of her. She tore the wrapping paper off, ripped open the box, and looked inside. Becky felt her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's full of Tylenol," Becky stated as she grabbed a bottle out of the box, "Why did you get me a box full of Tylenol?"

"Well, you're heads always hurting and I just want to make sure that you have them when you need them. I got to make sure that pretty head of yours is always feeling good," he explained. Becky looked at him with confusion still written on her face before she burst into laughter. Enzo looked confused at her reaction.

"What's so funny?" he asked as Becky tried to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she let out one more chuckle, "I didn't mean to laugh. This is sweet of you Enzo. Only you would think to give me a box full of bottles of Tylenol."

"So, you don't think it's stupid?" he asked feeling concerned. He had done it for the reasons he had said, but he had also hoped that it would make Becky smile. He loved to make her smile.

"No," she told him as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips, "It's sweet and considerate. Thank you." Becky had learned early in their relationship that Enzo could sometimes express his concern or his love in unusual ways, but she always found them sweet and endearing. Nobody else would think to do this for her and to many it might seem stupid or ridiculous or even trivial, but to Becky it was sweet.

"Open your other gift," Enzo ordered as Becky leaned back.

"What's in this one? Hmm…" Becky asked as she gently shook the package. She ripped off the wrapping paper, opened the box, and gasped. Inside was a silver bracelet with a microphone charm attached to it.

"Oh my god, Enzo," she gasped as she stared at the bracelet.

"You like it?" he asked as he took the bracelet out of the box.

"Like it? I love it," she exclaimed as Enzo clasped the bracelet around her wrist, "Is the microphone supposed to represent you?"

"Yeah, I looked through a lot of charms before I found the one that was me," he chuckled. Becky brought her wrist up closer to her face so that she could look at the charm bracelet more closely.

"It's so beautiful," she murmured in amazement, "You'll have to take me to the store you got it at so that I can get more charms."

"Yeah, we can do that when you get back," Enzo agreed as he watched Becky study the bracelet, "I was going to get you some more, but I figured you'd want to choose your own charms."

"Thank you," Becky said with a huge grin as she moved the boxes off her lap and leaned over so that she could give him a hug.

"You're welcome," Enzo mumbled as he hugged her back. Becky pulled back slightly and placed a gentle kiss on Enzo's lips.

"I got you something," Becky whispered against his lips.

"What?" Enzo asked as Becky got up from the couch and headed towards the closet, "You hid my present in there. What if I had found it?"

"I hid it at Sasha's this whole time. I got it from her apartment earlier today when you went to the gym," Becky explained as she placed the box on his lap.

"Well, open it," Becky ordered as she plopped down next to Enzo on the couch. Enzo ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the box to reveal a leather jacket that Enzo had been thinking about buying for a couple weeks now.

"Holy shit, Becks," he gasped shocked, "This cost a lot of money. You didn't have to get me this."

"Like this charm bracelet was cheap," Becky countered, "Look, I saw you eyeing it the last time we went shopping for Christmas presents for our friends and I wanted to get it for you. It's the right one, right?"

"Yeah, it's the right one," Enzo answered. He couldn't believe that Becky had gotten him the jacket. He leaned over and kissed her. Becky was taken slightly off guard since she was looking at the jacket and her bracelet, but she quickly returned the kiss.

"You're pretty awesome, you know that?" Enzo asked which made Becky chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. You're pretty awesome, too," she replied as Enzo stood to try the jacket on.

"Does it fit?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, it fits perfectly," Enzo said as he did a little turn for Becky.

"Good. I was slightly worried that I might have gotten the wrong size," Becky explained.

"It's perfect," Enzo stated as he hugged Becky, "I love it."

"I'm glad," Becky mumbled. The two stood there holding each other.

"Merry Christmas, Enzo," Becky whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Becks."

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter and couple. I had a lot of fun writing Becky & Enzo and I hope you liked reading about them. So, please review and I'll try to have the next chapter and couple up soon. **  
><strong>~Brittany~<strong>


	3. Chram

**So, here is the third couple. Charlotte and Bram (Chram). I've been pretty fascinated with Charlotte and Bram for a while now and I've wanted to write a fic with them, but haven't had the motivation or the story idea. I've only written about them once and that was in my 20 kisses fic. I don't really know if they're married in real life, but I decided that they'd be married in this fic. I'm not completely satisfied with how this one turned out, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. **  
><strong>I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. **

Charlotte was so glad to be home with her family for Christmas. She always missed everyone when she was down in Florida. While she had made great friends and a new family while she had been at NXT, she still missed her family a lot. She was most excited about seeing Bram. It had been awhile since their schedules worked where they could see each other and the thought of being in her man's arms again just brought a smile to Charlotte's face.

"You settled in?" Charlotte turned to see her dad standing in the doorway.

"Yep," Charlotte told him, "You know Bram and I could have stayed at a hotel, dad. We don't want to inconvenience you."

"Inconvenience me? Are you kidding?" Ric laughed, "Having Bram and you stay with us isn't an inconvenience, sweetheart. I love having you guys here. I miss you."

"I miss you, too, daddy," Charlotte said as she hugged her father.

"So, when does Bram's plane arrive?" Ric asked as Charlotte and him left her room and headed towards the kitchen.

"It's supposed to arrive in two hours," Charlotte informed her father.

"Well, I can't wait for him to get here," Ric told her as they sat down at the kitchen table, "Can't wait to hear what they got planned for him next year."

"Dad, please, don't spend the whole time talking about TNA and wrestling?" Charlotte begged. Every time Ric got around Bram or her all he wanted to talk about was what storylines were coming up for them and he wanted to know how Bram was being treated over at TNA. With how much he talked about wrestling with Bram you'd think that Bram was Ric's son and not his son-in-law. Charlotte loved to hear about her husband's work, just like he loved to hear about hers, but that was usually all Ric talked to Bram about.

"I promise, sweetheart, I won't say a word," Ric swore, but Charlotte knew that he probably wouldn't keep his promise.

**OoOoOo**

Charlotte had spent a good 10 minutes convincing her father to let her pick up Bram by herself from the airport. It had taken so long that she was afraid that she'd be late. She had tried to get to the airport as soon as she could without getting pulled over by the police. When she entered the airport she quickly parked and headed inside. When she arrived at where she was going to pick him she started to wonder if she was late. As she stood looking around at the small crowd, she feared that she was late and that Bram had already left.

"Well, there's my girl," Charlotte turned to see Bram sitting on a bench with all his stuff.

"Hi," she greeted him as she walked over to him, "I'm sorry, I'm late. Dad wanted to come with me and I-" Her words were cut off by Bram's lips. Charlotte quickly responded to the kiss. God, she had missed him and standing there kissing him made her want to never let him out of her sight ever again.

"I missed you," he murmured.

"I can tell," Charlotte joked which made them both laugh; "Do you have all your bags?"

"Yep," Bram said as he nudged his two bags with his foot.

"Well, let's go," Charlotte said as she grabbed both of his bags.

"Babe, I've got it," Bram tried to stop her, but Charlotte gave him a look that shut him up.

"You were saying," Charlotte challenged with a smirk as she started to head towards the exit with his bags.

"Nothing," Bram laughed, "Nothing at all." Bram continued to chuckle at his wife's antics as he followed Charlotte out of the airport. Bram knew better than to challenge Charlotte because he knew when to choose his battles with his wife and arguing over who was going to carry his luggage to her car was a stupid thing to fight with her about.

**OoOoOo**

Bram and Charlotte walked through the front door and were instantly greeted by Charlotte's family. Everyone surrounded Bram, greeting him and hugging him. They were just as excited as Charlotte was to see him. While it had only been a month since she had got to see Bram, it had been even longer since her family had seen him.

"How was your flight?" Ric asked after hugging him.

"It was good, but I'm glad to be here," Bram replied.

"Well, why don't you take your bags up to your room and relax until dinner," Ric suggested. Bram nodded and followed after Charlotte up to their room. When they entered the room Bram collapsed onto the bed with Charlotte right behind him. Bram pulled her to him and the pair just laid there. This is what Charlotte missed the most when she was away from Bram, just lying in bed with him with his arms wrapped around her. When she was with Bram she didn't have to be the great Ric Flair's daughter. She didn't have to prove how talented she was or try to make her own mark in the wrestling world so that she wouldn't be overshadowed by her father's legacy. When Charlotte was with Bram, she was just Charlotte and that's what she loved about him most, that all he wanted was her and nothing else. Charlotte snuggled closer to him and let out a content sigh.

"So, it looks like you missed me, too, huh?" Bram teased as Charlotte chuckled.

"Yes, I missed you," she said as she repositioned herself so that she was looking down at him, "I always miss you when we're apart." Bram leaned up and kissed Charlotte which made Charlotte smile.

"Same here," Bram told her as he pulled back and pushed some hair out of her face. Charlotte leaned down and placed a couple sweet kisses on his lips. Charlotte laid back down and Bram placed a kiss on top of her head. The two lay there just enjoying being in each other's arms for as long as they could.

**OoOoOo**

Charlotte shook her head as she watched her dad ask Bram about what was coming up for him in TNA. She knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He always wanted to know what was coming up for both of them. It was always his first question to them when he saw them. She would admit that she was impressed that he had waited a whole two hours before he started pestering Bram about TNA. He usually couldn't make it 30 minutes before bringing up work, so Charlotte appreciated that he had tried to keep his promise about not bringing it up.

"Here honey, go give your father his eggnog," Charlotte grabbed the mug and headed over to her father.

"Here's your eggnog, dad," she interrupted them and Ric took the mug from Charlotte.

"What I don't get none?" Bram asked.

"You didn't ask me-"

"I'm kidding," Bram interrupted her as he stood, "I'll get it myself." As he passed her Charlotte playfully glared at him and Bram just laughed as he placed a quick peck on her cheek. Charlotte sat down next to her dad and leaned her head on his shoulder. For some reason whenever she was around her father during the holidays it brought out the "daddy's little girl" in her.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Ric asked.

"I'm doing good dad," Charlotte answered him.

"Happy to see him?" Ric questioned her as he tilted his head in Bram's direction. Charlotte smiled before nodding her head.

"I wish we could see each other more, but I'm happy whenever we get some time together," Charlotte shared with her father. Ric smiled at his daughter before pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm so proud of you," Ric told her after he pulled back from the hug, "I'm also glad that you've found someone that makes you happy." Charlotte smiled at her father's words and felt her eyes get a little misty.

"Ric, can you help me with this?" Ric turned towards the kitchen and nodded his head, "I'll be right back." Charlotte nodded as she watched her father head towards the kitchen. Her face lit up when Bram came back with two mugs in his hand.

"Eggnog for me and hot chocolate for the lady," Bram announced as he handed the mug to Charlotte.

"Thank you," she said as she took the mug. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Now, what was that for?" Bram asked when Charlotte pulled away.

"For getting me hot chocolate and for being here with me on Christmas," Charlotte explained.

"There is no where I'd rather be than with you on Christmas or any other day," Bram swore to Charlotte which made her already misty eyes worse, "Plus, I thought it only fair that if I was getting something to drink that you should have something, too." Charlotte laughed at his words before kissing his lips again. When they pulled back, they smiled at each other and relaxed into the couch as they watched her family try to decorate the Christmas tree. There were times when Charlotte wished it could always be like this, but she loved her work too much to give it up and she knew Bram was the same way. So, she pushed those thoughts out of her head and just cherished the time she was having with her husband and her family.

**So, that was the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. **  
><strong>~Brittany~<strong>


	4. Zaige

**Here is the fourth chapter and fourth couple, Sami Zayn and Paige(Zaige). I think I liked the idea of these two after Paige and I think Sami tweeted some pictures of them hanging out together and in some group pictures from when they were on the European tour. Either way, I do think Paige and Sami would be cute together. This one is a little different from the first three because the first three were all established relationships while this one is the beginning of one. So, I hope you guys enjoy it. **  
><strong>I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.**

Paige groaned as she made her way to Sami's car. She really didn't want to go to Summer's Christmas party, but she had promised. It's not that she didn't like Christmas, on the contrary, Paige loved Christmas, but she knew most of the people there were in relationships and being what felt like the only single person on the roster just didn't seem that enticing to Paige. Well, she wasn't the only single person on the roster, Sami Zayn was single. Plenty of people had tried to convince Paige that she and Sami were perfect for each other, but she was positive that Sami didn't see her that way. Paige did find Sami attractive and had admitted to her friends that she had started to develop feelings for him, but that fear of being rejected and of losing him as a friend always prevented her from telling him. With another sigh, she opened the door and slid in.

"You look happy," Sami joked as they pulled away from Paige's apartment.

"Ha, ha, you're so funny," Paige grumbled.

"If you don't want to go then why are you?" Sami asked.

"Because I promised Summer and I never break my promises," Paige answered.

"That's one of the things that I admire in you," Sami stated. Paige looked over at Sami surprised.

"What?" she questioned him, "My ability to keep promises?"

"Not that, well not only that," he started, "It's how loyal you are. I've never seen someone as loyal to her friends then you. It's something that should be praised. Not many people are loyal anymore." Paige studied him before to her horror she could feel the familiar heat on her cheeks. She found herself blushing a lot more around Sami ever since she realized she liked him more than a friend and it was worse when he complemented her.

"Thanks," she mumbled quickly hiding her face behind hair, but Sami noticed the blush. Sami always noticed when he made Paige blush. The first time he had complemented her and her cheeks had reddened Sami had been shocked because he didn't take Paige as someone who blushed easily, but he thought she looked cute when she blushed. Ever since then he'd been complementing her a lot more just to see that adorable blush. His friends had been giving him a hard time about it, saying he should just ask her out already, but Sami was sure Paige would never date him. He knew he wasn't Paige's type. He had convinced himself that she dated guys like Corey, Seth, Dean, or even Roman, but never guys like Sami.

**OoOoOo**

The two rode in silence the rest of the way to Summer's apartment. Once Sami had parked his car, Paige bolted not wanting to further her embarrassment. Sami watched as Paige raced up the steps that lead to Summer's floor.

"Hi," Summer exclaimed as she answered the door. Paige wrapped her arms around her friend and greeted her.

"Where's Sami? I thought you were catching a ride with him?" Summer wondered. Paige was about to answer when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.

"She tried to ditch me, but I caught up to her," Sami joked which made Summer snicker and earned him a playful glare from Paige.

"I did not ditch you. It's not my fault you're so slow," Paige countered before making her way into the room, "Now, where's the booze?" Sami and Summer shared a look before chuckling and shaking their heads.

**OoOoOo**

The party was great and all of Paige and Sami's friends were there. Paige stood leaning against the wall nearest the kitchen watching everyone drinking and dancing.

"Now, I know you can dance," Paige turned to see Sami standing beside her, "Why aren't you dancing?"

"There's not enough room," Paige explained.

"That's never stopped you before," Sami argued.

"I just don't feel up to it," Paige responded.

"Why not? Are you okay?" Sami asked trying to make it sound like a joke, but Paige could hear the concern in his voice. Whenever Emma, Summer, or Paige herself threw a party, she was usually the first one on the dance floor, so her standing around and not dancing was unusual for her.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Go have fun," Paige told him giving him a playful shove, but Sami didn't budge.

"But I am worried about you," Sami told her, "You haven't been acting like yourself, not only today, but this whole week. What's wrong?" Paige turned from Sami so that he wouldn't be able to see her annoyance and sadness. He was right, of course. Paige had been feeling down all week because she wasn't going to be able to spend Christmas with her family and it had broken her heart. Paige loved spending Christmas with her family and the thought of not being able to celebrate with them had put Paige in a foul mood all week.

"Nothing," Paige dismissed his concern, "I'm fine."

"Paige, don't lie to me," Sami sighed.

"You want to know what's wrong?" she barked not in the mood for this, "What's wrong is that because of some dumbass at the airport that screwed up my ticket and for whatever reason they can't fix it, I won't be able to spend Christmas with my family. So, there you go, Sami. You have discovered what has made Paige such a sourpuss this week. Happy?" Before Sami could say anything Paige stalked off leaving Sami feeling guilty and even more concerned.

**OoOoOo**

Paige downed her fourth drink, and could tell that she was fully buzzed, and if she didn't stop she'd be drunk soon. She looked around at the remaining guest at the party, since the amount of people had dwindled quite a bit in the past two hours. She spotted Sami leaning against the doorway that led to the living room and walked over to him.

"Hey, you," Paige greeted him with a smile.

"You're drunk," Sami chuckled at Paige's goofy smile.

"No, I'm not," Paige argued, "I'm buzzed. There is a difference, Mr. Zayn."

"Okay, whatever you say," Sami said as he took a swig of his drink.

"You don't believe me?" Paige asked in disbelief.

"Of course, I believe you," Sami told her as he turned towards her, "Hey, about earlier, I'm sorry you can't go home for Christmas."

"Forget about that," Paige grunted not wanting to think about it, "I just want to have fun and drink." Sami was about to reply, but was cut off by Summer and Emma's squealing.

"What?" Sami and Paige both asked at the same time. The pair pointed above their heads and they both looked up to see mistletoe hanging above them. Sami swallowed thickly and Paige felt her heart stop.

"You know what that means," Emma said as her and Summer made kissing noises at them. Paige rolled her eyes at her friends. She loved them, but sometimes they could be really annoying especially when they were drunk.

"Look, we are not-" Paige's words were cut off by the feeling of someone's lips on hers. It took her buzzed brain a second to realize that Sami was kissing her. _Holy shit, Sami Zayn is kissing me!_, Paige screamed internally. This had to be a dream. There was no way that she was kissing Sami. After a second Paige decided to say "screw it" and kissed him back which surprised Sami. He had figured, "what the hell?" and had gone for it.

He thought that he could blame it on the holiday tradition if Paige got pissed at him, but what he hadn't been expecting was for her to kiss him back. Sami pulled Paige closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. The kiss deepened and eventually they had to separate so that they could breath. They both stared at each other trying to figure out what had just happened when Paige turned away to see Summer and Emma's shocked faces.

"Now, that is what I call a mistletoe kiss," Summer gasped as her and Emma continued to stare in shock at what they had just witnessed. Both of them knew that Paige and Sami had a thing for each other, but both were too chicken to admit their feelings to the other, so Summer was hoping this kiss may make them open up to each other.

"Excuse me," Paige mumbled as she bolted out the front door.

"Paige," Sami called as he chased after her, "Paige, wait." Paige ignored him as she continued to run. She couldn't believe that that had just happened. She couldn't believe that she had let that happen. What was wrong with her? She kept running not wanting to face Sami or his questions, but was stopped abruptly by his hand grabbing her arm.

"Will you stop, please?" Sami begged as he stood in front of Paige.

"What?" Paige barked, "What do you want?"

"You don't want to discuss what just happened back there?" Sami asked her.

"No, actually, I don't," Paige informed him as she tried to walk past him, but he blocked her way, "Sami, move."

"No, Paige. We're going to talk about this," Sami demanded which only pissed Paige off.

"You don't tell me what to do Sami Zayn, do you hear me?" Paige growled, not in the mood. She was buzzed, pissed about not being able to see her family, and was potentially about to lose one of friends because of a stupid kiss.

"Then talk to me," he begged her, "Why did you run away?"

"Because I couldn't stay there anymore," Paige told him.

"Why not?" Sami questioned her, "Was the kiss that bad? Am I a crappy kisser? Are you pissed at me because I kissed you? Because if you are then tell-"

"Okay, okay," Paige cut him off, "The kiss wasn't bad. Honestly, it's one of the best kisses I've had in a long while and you are a great kisser."

"So, you're pissed that I kissed you, then?" Sami inquired.

"No," Paige murmured.

"No?" Sami asked her hoping he had heard her right.

"No, the kiss didn't piss me off. I actually liked it a lot, probably a lot more then I should," Paige admitted.

"What do you mean?" Sami asked feeling slightly hopeful.

"Nothing, it's just," Paige paused trying to get control of her emotions, "This has been a really crappy week. I just wanted to come here, have some fun to hopefully take my mind off of things, and instead it's worse because now I'm afraid that kiss has ruined everything with you, and I can't lose you."

"Hey, you are not going to lose me," Sami promised as he pulled Paige into a hug, "You could never lose me."

"You can't promise me that," Paige whimpered into his chest. She felt so ridiculous acting this way. She didn't want Sami to see her this weak and vulnerable, but she couldn't help how she felt.

"What could you ever do to lose me?" Sami inquired. Paige didn't reply because she didn't know how to say it and she didn't know if she even wanted to say it.

"I liked the kiss," she mumbled as she pulled away from Sami so that she could look at him.

"So did I," Sami responded.

"No, but I really liked it. More than a friend should like kissing their friend," Paige admitted. They both stood there for a second as Sami took in Paige's words.

"Paige, do you have feelings for me?" Sami asked which caught Paige off guard and she started to panic, not sure how to answer, "Because I have feelings for you." Paige stared at him in disbelief. Had she just heard him right?

"Are you serious?" Paige asked not believing what she was hearing was true.

"Paige, I have feelings for you. I like you more than a friend and have for a while now," Sami confessed hoping he wasn't making the wrong decision.

"Really?" Paige asked still in disbelief.

"Yeah," Sami told her as he grabbed her hands, "How do you feel about me Paige?"

"I have feelings for you, too," she blurted out wanting nothing more than to let him know that she wanted him as much as he seemed to want her.

"Really?" Sami repeated Paige's question from a few seconds ago. Paige laughed at the question before taking a step closer to him. She removed her hands from his, cupped his face, and pulled it down to hers. Their lips connected and Paige felt a sigh escape her at the feeling of his lips on hers again. Sami responded to the kiss and pulled Paige closer to him. They stood there getting lost in each other before they pulled away to catch their breaths.

"Does that answer your question?" Paige gasped as she studied his face. Sami smiled at her words before he started peppering little kisses along her face and neck. Paige smiled at the feeling of his lips on her. After a few seconds they both made their way back to Summer's party, and spent the rest of the night by each other's side, and neither of them let go of the other's hand.

**OoOoOo**

When the party ended, Sami took Paige home and the whole ride home Paige had a hold of Sami's hand. Paige smiled softly and looked down at Sami's hand tangled with hers. She looked over at him to see him focusing on the road, but once in awhile he'd look at her from the corner of his eye. It made Paige's smile widen and she relaxed into the passenger's seat. She may not be able to spend Christmas with her family, which still sucked, but at least she would be with Sami and that thought made Paige happy.

**So, there you go. Sorry, if the endings a bit abrupt. It was a little tricky for me to figure out how to end it and this was the best I could do. This one turned out a lot longer than the previous chapters. I guess I really like these two. Well, I hope you enjoyed this, and please leave me a review, and tell me what you think. **  
><strong>~Brittany~<strong>


	5. ZigRae

**Okay, here is the next couple. This one is Dolph Ziggler and Summer Rae(ZigRae). I really love the idea of Summer and Dolph and still think WWE should have given them a chance, but they didn't and that will forever annoy me. So, here is their Christmas story. I'm not completely satisfied with how this one turned out. Something just felt off about this one to me, but anyway I hope you guys enjoy. **  
><strong>I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Summer tried to calm her nerves, but she just couldn't. This was going to be the first Christmas that Dolph and her celebrated together and she was freaking out. Well, technically they weren't spending Christmas together because they were going to be spending Christmas with their families, but they were celebrating together a couple days before Christmas. Summer was running around her apartment making sure everything was perfect. She had made dinner, which had surprised Dolph when she had told him since he hadn't been aware that Summer could cook. Not many people did and not many thought she knew how, but Summer was used to people underestimating her, it had been that way her whole life.

She walked into her room to her full length mirror to inspect her outfit once more. She had spent a half an hour deciding what to wear. She hadn't been sure if she should get really dressed up or be more casual. She had eventually decided on her red sleeveless blouse and her black skinny jeans. She did a little turn before deciding it would have to do. Before she returned to the kitchen she grabbed Dolph's present and placed it under her tree in the living room. She had spent weeks trying to find a present for him. Summer had no clue what to get Dolph since they hadn't been together that long.

One day when she had been at the mall looking for a present for Paige, she had found the most ridiculous looking Britney Spears shirt and knew Dolph would love it, but now standing in her living room, Summer wasn't so sure. When she had bought it she had been sure Dolph would like the shirt and find it amusing, but what if she was wrong? Panic started to flood Summer as she walked into the kitchen to check on the food.

_God, what if he hates it? What if I just screwed up? I should have gotten a backup gift in case he hates that shirt. God, this is going to be horrible_, Summer thought bitterly. Summer's self-doubt was cut short by a knock on her front door. Summer made her way to the door, looked out the peephole, took a deep breath, and then opened the door. Dolph was standing there looking great in a white v-neck shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of nice blue jeans. Summer smiled as she took the flowers that he handed to her.

"These are for you," he said as Summer moved out of the way so that he could enter the apartment.

"Thank you," she replied as she smelt the roses, "They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Dolph told her as he kissed her cheek which made Summer's smile widen.

"Come on, dinner's almost ready," Summer stated as she headed towards the kitchen. Dolph followed Summer to the kitchen and watched as she put the roses into a vase. Dolph felt his stomach rumble as he took in all the food. Everything smelt great and he couldn't wait to eat Summer's cooking.

"Are you hungry?" Summer asked him as she walked past him to place the vase on her small dinner table.

"Starving," Dolph responded as he came up behind her and hugged her. Summer leaned into him and sighed. She loved being in Dolph's arms.

"Did I mention already, that you look beautiful tonight?" Dolph asked as Summer turned in his arms.

"Yes, you did mention that and thank you," Summer answered him before placing a quick peck on his lips, "Now, sit down and I'll bring the food out."

"You don't want any help?" Dolph asked as he followed her.

"No, you sit," Summer ordered as she tried to shove him back towards the table. Dolph laughed at her attempt to shove him. Summer gave him a look before he lifted his hands in surrender and headed back to the table. Summer brought the dinner to the table, and they both sat down, and began to eat.

**OoOoOo**

"That was so good," Dolph complimented Summer for what felt like the billionth time, "Thank you for the dinner."

"You're very welcome," Summer said as she handed him his glass of wine. She sat down beside him and sipped her own glass as she snuggled close to him.

"This is nice," Dolph whispered as ran his hand up and down Summer's arm. Summer could feel goosebumps start to rise on her arm from the sensation.

"What's that?" Dolph asked. Summer looked at him before looking to see what he was looking at. Summer's eyes widened as she saw that he had noticed the present.

"That would be a present," Summer paused as she sat up and placed her wine glass on the coffee table, "for you."

"For me? Give it here," Dolph said as he looked eager to get his present.

"Okay," Summer said as she got off the couch to grab the gift. She handed the gift to Dolph and sat down beside him. She watched him closely as he unwrapped the present. Dolph tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box. He lifted the shirt out of the box and began to laugh. Summer wasn't sure if his laugh was because he liked it or if he thought it was stupid, but she felt her nerves almost suffocate her.

"Do you like it?" she asked him needing to know how he felt.

"This is the most ridiculous Britney shirt I've ever seen," he told her with a chuckle which made Summer instantly regret getting the shirt.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Sorry? For what?" Dolph asked confused.

"For this stupid gift," Summer answered him.

"Stupid? This isn't stupid," He told her, "It's hilarious and I love it." At those words Summer looked up at him not sure if she had heard him right.

"You love it?" Summer questioned him.

"Yes, in fact," Dolph paused as he took his shirt off and then put the Britney shirt on. Summer tried hard not to burst into laughter, but was failing miserably. The sight of Dolph in a purple and pink tie-dyed Britney Spears shirt was just too much for Summer.

"I knew I could pull off anything," Dolph gloated as he started striking poses which just made Summer laugh more.

"You're a dork," Summer joked.

"Yes, I am," Dolph stated as he pulled Summer to him and hugged her, "Thank you for this. I do love it and maybe I can try to figure out a way to wear this on TV."

"That'll never happen," Summer said as she leaned her head against Dolph's shoulder.

"Is that a challenge?" Dolph inquired.

"Maybe," Summer replied.

"You just wait, Summer, within a month I'm going to be on Raw or Smackdown with this shirt on," Dolph swore.

"Okay, you have one month to pop up on TV with this shirt on," Summer challenged.

"Deal," Dolph stated as he held his hand out. Summer giggled before shaking his hand.

"Now, it's time for you to open your present," Dolph announced as he disentangled himself from Summer and reached into his coat, that was lying on the couch's armrest. He pulled out a package from the pocket. He handed it to Summer and she quickly opened it. It was a silver chain with a sun charm attached to it and Summer's eyes enlarged.

"Oh, Dolph, it's beautiful," Summer said as she took the necklace out of the box. Dolph took the chain from her and Summer turned so that he could put it on her.

"So, I take it you like it?" Dolph guessed as Summer turned back towards him.

"Yes, I love it," Summer replied, "But why the sun charm?"

"Well, because you're name is Summer and summer has to do with the sun and heat. The other reason I chose the sun is because the sun is bright and that's how I think of you." Summer smiled warmly at Dolph. It was the most touching gift she had ever recieved. Most people would be surprised that Summer would like something so simple since most thought she was really superficial, but she wasn't. Sure, she liked nice things, but that wasn't what was important to Summer.

"It's perfect," Summer murmured as she played with the chain, "Thank you." She leaned over and gave Dolph a quick kiss.

"No problem," Dolph replied, "And thank you again for my shirt and the delicious meal."

"You're welcome," Summer said as she wrapped her arms around him, "Even though my shirt seems kind of stupid now that I've seen how much thought you put into my necklace."

"Hey," Dolph grabbed her hands and made her look at him, "It doesn't matter what you get me. As long as it comes from you, I'll love it." Dolph kissed her at that moment and Summer felt herself get lost in the kiss. After a bit they pulled away to catch their breath and Summer leaned her forehead against Dolph's.

"Merry Christmas, Dolph."

"Merry Christmas, Summer."

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'd like to write more Dolph and Summer in the future. Hopefully, I'll be able to come up with a story idea for them sometime sooner rather than later. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. **  
><strong>~Brittany~<strong>


	6. Sheamicia

**Okay, this chapter is going to be about Sheamus and Alicia Fox(Sheamicia). I honestly can't remember where I got the idea for these two from, but for some reason I like the idea of them together. I think it would be really interesting. This one like the previous chapter didn't completely turn out the way I wanted, but I still hope you guys enjoy it. **  
><strong>I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Alicia sat in the cab watching the city pass her by. She was so tired after her long flight, but it was all worth it because she was going to be spending Christmas with Sheamus. She had missed him terribly since his injury had made him take time off. She still couldn't believe that he had gotten injured again. It wasn't that long ago that he had come back from an injury and now he was injured again.

Alicia had been surprised, but happy when she had been able to get a flight to Ireland so close to Christmas. Sheamus had insisted that she spend Christmas with her family, but she wanted to be with him during the holidays. She had actually arranged a little pre-Christmas celebration with her family so that she could spend some time with them before she had to get back on the road. Everyone had understood and was just happy to see her.

"Here we are," the cab driver announced as the car pulled to a stop in front of a brick building. Alicia paid the driver before grabbing her bags and heading towards the building. She had packed light because she didn't want Sheamus to carry any of her bags. She pulled her phone out and quickly dialed his number.

"Hey, love," Sheamus greeted her after the second ring, "How's yer flight going?"

"It was good," Alicia answered.

"Was?" Sheamus questioned, "What do you mean 'was'? Aren't ya still on the plane?"

"Actually, no," she answered, "I'm actually standing in front of your building. Can you let me in?"

"What?" Sheamus cried as he looked out his window and saw Alicia standing down below with her luggage beside her.

"Hi," she said into her phone as she waved up at him, "Now, can you let me in because I'm really cold."

"I'll be right down," he told her.

"No, you don't have to-" she tried to tell him, but was cut off by him hanging up on her. She glared at her phone before glaring at the door waiting for him. A minute later, he appeared at the door, propping it open so that he could help Alicia.

"I've got it," Alicia told him as she carried her bags into the building. Sheamus shut the door and followed her. He tried to take one of her bags, but Alicia was not having any of that.

"Come on, 'Licia, let me carry one of yer bags," he sighed.

"No," Alicia said as she entered the elevator.

"Stop being stubborn and give me a bag," he demanded which made Alicia's glare fiercer.

"First of all, no, you're not getting a bag so stop asking. Second of all, don't ever hang up on me, got it?" Alicia growled.

"Yes ma'am," Sheamus replied with a fake salute which made Alicia crack a smile that she quickly removed from her face.

"Was that a smile?" he inquired as the elevator stopped on his floor.

"Nope," Alicia stated as she headed to his door, "Please, open the door?"

"Only if ya ask nicely?" Sheamus said as he leaned against the door with his arms crossed.

"I did," Alicia argued.

"No, ya didn't," Sheamus countered. Alicia looked at him confused before understanding crossed her face. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Will you please open the door before I punch you?" Alicia whispered against his lips in a sickly sweet voice. Sheamus chuckled before doing as she asked. Alicia walked in and gasped at the sight before her. Sheamus' apartment looked like a Winter Wonderland and she let her bags fall to the floor as she wondered around feeling like a little kid with how giddy and excited she felt. Sheamus stood behind her watching with amusement. He knew how much Alicia loved Christmas and how she always decorated every inch of her place in Christmas decorations. So, with a little help he had decided to make his place look like what he was sure Alicia's looked like back at her apartment. Alicia was still in awe of the room when she felt Sheamus wrap his arms around her waist.

"Well, what do ya think?" Sheamus whispered.

"I think that it looks beautiful," Alicia said as she turned to face him, "Did you do this for me?"

"Yes," he answered. Alicia leaned forward and kissed him.

"Thank you," Alicia said as she pulled away to look at everything a little more closely.

**OoOoOo**

Alicia collapsed onto the couch feeling so full. Sheamus and her had just gotten back from dinner at his parents house and Alicia couldn't remember the last time she had eaten that much food.

"Full?" Sheamus teased since he was used to eating that much food. His mother always made a lot of food and made sure everyone left her house full.

"Yes," Alicia groaned. Sheamus laughed at her words before sitting down next to her. The two sat there just relaxing after the feast.

"I'm sorry, yer not with yer family on Christmas," Alicia heard Sheamus whisper. Alicia sighed because she knew it had been bugging Sheamus that she wasn't with her family.

"I told you, I already celebrated Christmas with them and they understood that I wanted to spend Christmas with you," Alicia explained, "So can you please stop fretting over this and just be happy that I'm here with you?"

"I know, but I can't help that it bugs me," Sheamus admitted. Sheamus knew how much Alicia's family meant to her and he just wasn't convinced that she was okay being away from them.

"Why is this bugging you so much?" Alicia asked hoping that if she knew the problem that she'd be able to fix it and make him feel better.

"You've always talked about how being with yer family on Christmas was the most important thing to you and now; here you are with me on Christmas instead of being with them. I know you say ya already celebrated with them and that yer fine not being with them, but I just can't believe that yer okay being away from 'em," Sheamus explained. Alicia took in his words and she did have to admit that it did feel weird not being with her family, but she wasn't as upset as she usually would be because she was with Sheamus. Alicia leaned forward and kissed him. Sheamus didn't respond at first thinking that she was just trying to distract him, but that thought quickly left his mind as he responded to the kiss. Alicia pulled back slightly and waited for him to open his eyes before she spoke.

"I do miss my family, but I would miss you more. Since you got injured again, I have seen my family a lot more than I have seen you. Sure, I would have been happy to be with my family, but I would have been sad because I wasn't with you. Missing one Christmas with my family is not the worst thing in the world and like I told you I got to exchange gifts and spend time with them for two whole days before I flew here. I know you feel bad, but I swear to you, you have nothing to feel sorry for," Alicia expressed how she felt and hoped that Sheamus understood. He knew she was being honest and while he was still bothered he understood how much it meant to her to be with him.

"I get it, I guess I just feel like I'm making you choose between yer family and me," Sheamus admitted.

"I have never felt like you're making me choose between you and my family," Alicia assured him, "Do you think you could try to move past this so that we can have a happy Christmas together?" Sheamus sighed as he leaned his forehead against Alicia's. It still bothered him and he wouldn't deny that, but Alicia was right that it had been awhile since they spent time together and letting this ruin their Christmas together wasn't worth it.

"Okay," he agreed. Alicia smiled softly knowing that he was still bothered, but was willing to forget until after Christmas at least. She placed a kiss on his forehead, his cheeks, and then finally his lips. Sheamus pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. He had missed being with Alicia and was happy to have her here with him. The pair spent the rest of the night just lying in each other's arms enjoying the time they had with each other.

**So, I feel like this one was a bit short and I apologize for that. I've been trying to make these as long as I can, but sometimes the idea I come up with is pretty simple so there's not much to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and please leave me a review of your thoughts on this chapter. **  
><strong>~Brittany~<strong>


	7. Corbliss

**Here is the next couple, Baron Corbin and Alexa Bliss(Corbliss). This ship is completely tumblr's fault. In a way Baron and Alexa kind of remind me of Dean and Bayley. Two sweet girls with kind of greasy, bad boys. What can I say I like sweet girls with bad boys. Anyway this was really fun to write and I hope you enjoy. **  
><strong>I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Alexa stood on her tippy toes trying to reach the last box of decorations, but was failing miserably. _Who thought it was a good idea to put this box up this high and how did it get up here in the first place?!_, Alexa asked herself as she jumped trying to get the box, but still couldn't reach it. With a groan of frustration she looked around hoping to find something that she could use as a step stool.

"How do I have nothing to help me?" she asked herself after looking around the house and coming up empty. With another groan she pulled her phone out and dialed Baron's number. She stood there as it rang.

"Hello," he greeted her after the second ring.

"Hey, have you already left for the gym?" she inquired hoping that he hadn't left yet. Baron usually left for the gym the same time every day, but some days he would leave a little early.

"Nope, I'm still at home," he answered her.

"Thank god, do you think you could come over to my place real quick?" Alexa asked him.

"Sure, I can be there in five minutes. Is that okay?" Baron questioned her.

"Yes, perfect. I'll see you in five," Alexa responded before hanging up. Alexa went into her living room and started organizing her decorations. Alexa and Baron had become friends after Bayley had introduced her to Baron. Alexa had been surprised by how well they got along because she didn't think they'd have anything in common, but he had proven her wrong. It was only recently that their relationship had changed. They both had realized that they felt an attraction for each other and had been on a couple dates. Recently they had started telling people that they were each other's "boyfriend" and "girlfriend".

Alexa was brought out of her musing by a knock at her door. She looked through the peephole before opening the door. She opened the door to reveal Baron standing there in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, he's usual workout clothes.

"Hey," Alexa greeted him as he entered her apartment. Baron leaned down and placed a quick peck on Alexa's lips to greet her.

"Hey, yourself," he said as he pulled back, "So, what did you need?" Alexa grabbed his hand and dragged him towards her closet and pointed up at the box. Baron shook his head and chuckled before grabbing the box from the shelf it was on.

"Don't laugh," Alexa demanded as she took the box from his hands and headed towards the living room.

"I'm sorry, but why would you put a box that high when you know you can't get it?" Baron asked as he followed her.

"I didn't," Alexa responded, "I think I might have asked someone else to put that box away last Christmas for me and I didn't realize they put it somewhere so high."

"What's in it?" Baron inquired curious.

"Christmas decorations," Alexa answered.

"Well, I figured that," Baron stated as he looked around Alexa's apartment. It looked like someone had vomited Christmas everywhere. There was not one part of her apartment that wasn't covered in some way with something Christmassy.

"Don't be a Grinch, Baron," Alexa ordered as she started to put the decorations around the living room.

"I'm not a Grinch," Baron argued, "I'm just not as Christmas obsessed as you."

"There is nothing wrong with loving Christmas as much as I do," Alexa countered as she found the ornament she had been looking for, "Found it."

"Found what?" Baron inquired as he saw Alexa pull out an ornament with a baby picture on it.

"This is the ornament my mom made when I was born," Alexa explained as she showed it to him.

"Is that you?" he asked pointing to the picture.

"Yep," Alexa answered as she hung the picture on the tree. Baron looked at Alexa's tree and started noticing unique looking ornaments on it.

"So, what, are all of your ornaments handmade or something like that?" he questioned.

"No, not all of them. Some are and some were bought, but all of them mean something to me," Alexa explained as she dug around in the box that Baron had gotten down, "Like this one." Baron turned his attention to the Tinker Bell decoration in her hand.

"Is it because your short and a pixie?" he asked. Alexa shot him a look before hanging the Tinker Bell on the tree.

"Yes and no," she responded, "No, it is not about my height, but yes to the pixie part. When I was growing up my dad called me his little pixie. So, he bought me this Tinker Bell ornament because it was the closet he could find to a pixie to represent me." Baron smirked at the comparison since he was pretty sure some fans probably saw Alexa as the Tinker Bell of NXT. Baron felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and groaned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm running late for my work out," he told her as he slid his phone back in his pocket.

"Well, then you better get going," Alexa said as she tried to shove him towards the door.

"I'll call you later," Baron said as he started heading towards her door, "Bye."

"Bye," Alexa called after him, "Thanks for getting the box down for me."

"That's what I'm here for, Lex," Baron hollered back at her. Alexa chuckled at his words before returning to her decorating.

**OoOoOo**

Baron resisted groaning again, but the people in the convenient store that he had stopped at after his workout where driving him crazy. People were pushing, shoving, or stopping right in the middle of his way and he was about to punch someone. Finally he found what he was looking for and headed to the register. While in line, Baron noticed the little display they had with ornaments and one caught his eye. He stood there for a second debating whether or not to get it before thinking, "what the hell". He walked over, grabbed it, and quickly got back in line. He looked at the ornament in his hand and silently hoped that Alexa liked it.

**OoOoOo**

Alexa was sitting on her couch watching _The Year Without a Santa Claus_ when she was startled by a knock on her door. She paused the movie, jumped up, and went to answer it. She smirked when she saw Baron on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she leaned up to kiss him.

"I got you something for your tree," Baron admitted as he followed Alexa into her apartment. Alexa looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" she asked, "What is it? Let me see." Baron smirked at her enthusiasm before pulling it out of the bag with the other stuff he had gotten at the convenient store. Alexa took it from Baron's hand and inspected the ornament. It was a medium sized ball covered in glitter that was the color of blue, but it was a mix of light blue and a dark blue that was so dark that it was almost black.

"I got it because it's glittery and blue like you," Baron quickly explained as he continued to watch Alexa look at the ornament.

"It's perfect!" Alexa squealed before launching herself at Baron, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied amused. Alexa let go of him and rushed over to her tree looking for the perfect spot. Once she thought she found it she hung her new ornament and took a step back. Baron frowned slightly because it looked out of place somehow among her other random ornaments. Alexa studied the tree before shaking her head and removing the ornament. She slowly studied the tree again before placing the ornament in a different spot. When Alexa took a step back, both of them looked at the ornament's new spot, and felt satisfied. The newest addition to Alexa's tree looked perfect now.

"There, now I have an ornament that represents you and me," Alexa proclaimed happily. Baron smiled at her words. He had been thinking that while most of the ornament represented Alexa, he had thought the darker colored blue could represent him. Her light mixed with his darkness. Baron wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you like it, Lex," he said as Alexa leaned into him.

"Of course, I do," Alexa told him, "You got it for me." The two stood there looking at Alexa's unique tree and looking at her newest addition that represented not only the beginning of their relationship, but also their first Christmas together.

"Do you want to watch _The Year Without a Santa Claus_ with me?" Alexa invited him to join her in her Christmas movie marathon she had been having.

"What's that?" Baron asked.

"You've never heard of _The Year Without a Santa Claus_?" Alexa gasped horrified.

"Nope, doesn't ring any bells," he replied.

"Okay, sit down, now. You are watching this movie," Alexa demanded. Baron shook his head before plopping down on Alexa's couch to watch the first of many Christmas movies that she was going to force him to watch.

**There you have it. I hope you all enjoyed reading this one because I had fun writing it. Also, am I the only one that has heard of or even remembers the movie I mentioned in this chapter? Please tell me in your reviews or you can tweet me(twitter is on my author's page). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please leave me a review of this chapter. **  
><strong>~Brittany~<strong>


	8. Sasheath Slanks

**Okay, this one is a strange one. The couple for this chapter is Heath Slater and Sasha Banks(Sasheath Slanks) [Another ship name created by my brother]. So, this one came about because once again I was talking to my brother and he asked me if Heath Slater had any fics and I told him I didn't know. Then I joked that it would be hilarious if Heath was paired with someone who couldn't stand him and then I immediately thought of Sasha. Now, to clarify this isn't a romantic fic. This is more a friendship one. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this.**  
><strong>I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Sasha Banks felt like she was on top of the world. She was the Boss of NXT and was finally getting the respect she deserved. She was getting a title shot at Takeover and was going to walk out of it the new NXT Women's Champion. With an arrogant smirk, she made her way to catering to get something to eat. After she had finally found something she wanted to eat she looked around and finally decided that the least annoying person to sit with was Titus and headed towards his table.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Boss. What do I owe this pleasure?" Titus asked as Sasha sat down next to him.

"You are the only person I can stand in this place," Sasha explained which annoyed Titus slightly, but after he looked around at the other people sitting around them he understood what she meant. The two sat eating and chatting when Sasha stopped mid sentence noticing Heath Slater was making his way to their table.

"What does he want?" Sasha asked as Titus looked to see who Sasha meant.

"Probably me," Titus explained and he was right. Heath headed straight to Titus and whispered something in his ear. Titus nodded at whatever Heath was saying to him.

"Okay, tell 'em, I'll be there in few minutes," Titus told Heath.

"Okay," Heath agreed before he looked startled at the sight of Sasha, "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I didn't mean to interrupt you guys conversation."

"That's okay, Heath," Titus dismissed his worries. While Titus didn't seem to care about the interruption, Sasha was another story.

"No, it's not okay," Sasha stated which surprised Titus, but not Heath. Heath could tell that he had annoyed her and felt bad about interrupting them.

"I'm really sorry for interrupting ya'll," Heath apologized again, "Darn it, I'm forgetting my manners all over the place, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm-"

"I know who you are, Slater," Sasha interrupted him, "But that doesn't matter because the only thing that matters is who I am. I'm Sasha Banks, the Boss of NXT and the next NXT Women's Champion.

"Oh, okay," Heath said not sure how to respond to that. He was used to being around intense and assertive Divas, but this Sasha Banks was on another level. He had heard a lot about Sasha from the Divas on the main roster and even some of the guys had talked about Sasha. He had caught a couple of her matches and thought she was really talented and knew she'd make it far, but he had never met her since he didn't come down to NXT as often as he liked. The only reason he was down here was because Titus was down here and since they were a tag team on the main roster it gave Heath a reason to come down to NXT to check out the talent.

"Well, I'm going to go. I'll see ya in a few, Titus and it was lovely to meet you Miss Banks," Heath said before he left catering. Sasha watched as he left the room before turning back to Titus.

"How do you stand being around that guy," Sasha inquired. She never understood how anyone could stand to be around Heath Slater. He reminded Sasha a bit of Bayley. They were both so goofy and happy all the time, it annoyed Sasha.

"He can be annoying at first, but you get used to him pretty quick," Titus answered her.

"I don't think I could ever get used to being around someone like him," Sasha stated before tossing her trash and saying goodbye to Titus. Sasha left the room and started looking for Becky.

**OoOoOo**

Sasha wanted to break everything in her sight. She had lost. She had lost to Charlotte. Charlotte was still the NXT Women's Champion. She wasn't champion. As all of this ran through Sasha's head she felt her anger increase. How could this happen to her? She was supposed to be the new NXT Women's Champion. How could she lose to Charlotte? How?! As she paced backstage, she felt herself grow angrier when she felt someone bump into her. She turned to yell at the person, but instead let out a loud groan of annoyance.

"Sorry about bumping into ya. Didn't see ya there," Heath apologized.

"Didn't see me? How could you miss me? Are you blind?!" Sasha screeched at him. No one else was around so Sasha decided to take her anger out on Heath.

"No, I'm not blind," Heath calmly replied, "I just didn't see ya."

"Well, open your eyes," Sasha hissed at him before she started pacing again. Heath stood there watching the angry woman as she paced. He was angry about Sasha taking her anger out at him, and while he had seen her match against Charlotte, and could understand her anger at losing it didn't mean she could yell at him.

"You keep pacing like that you're going to end up bumping into someone else," Heath pointed out which earned him a nasty glare from Sasha.

"Why are you still here?" she growled.

"I don't know," Heath sighed as he started to walk away, "Nice match by the way." Sasha stopped her pacing to glare at him.

"Is that some kind of joke?" she asked.

"No," Heath replied, "I mean it. You guys put on a hell of a match. One of the best matches I've seen in a long while."

"Yeah, well it wasn't that great," Sasha mumbled still feeling bitter over losing.

"Why? Because you lost?" Heath questioned her.

"Duh," Sasha answered him.

"Just because you lost doesn't mean that you didn't have a great match," Heath told her, "Charlotte and you are great athletes and even if you hate her, you work well together. I can't wait to see you guys go at it again because you two are both so talented. Hell, you guys are more talented than some of the guys I know on the main roster, but don't tell any of them I told you that." Sasha stopped herself from cracking a smile at that. That wasn't the first time she'd been told by someone that the women's match down here at NXT were sometimes better than most main roster men's matches. She shook her head to clear her mind before returning her glare to Heath.

"Yeah, well, you're not telling me anything I don't already know," Sasha informed him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, then if you know that then stop pouting over your loss and get your head back in the game," Sasha felt shock and then anger coarse through her body. Who the hell was he to tell her get over her loss? She could be upset if she wanted to be.

"You told me when we first met that you were the Boss of NXT," Heath pointed out, "Well, than prove it. Go show those people that this loss isn't going to stop you from being champion. Go show them and Charlotte what it means to be the Boss." Before Sasha could say another word, Heath walked off leaving a shocked Sasha Banks in his wake.

**OoOoOo**

Sasha was so happy that Christmas was close because she seriously needed the time off. After losing to Charlotte at Takeover, she was still bitter, but more determined. She needed time to relax and reflect on what went wrong in her match so that she could figure out a new game plan to win. She was packing up her things to fly home tomorrow with Becky's help. Sasha was zipping up her suitcase when she heard a knock at her front door.

"Hey, can you get that for me?" Sasha asked. Becky nodded and exited the room. Sasha was packing her second bag when Becky walked back in the room with a bouquet of roses in her arms.

"Present from Enzo?" Sasha asked. She still had a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that Becky and Enzo were a thing. She didn't see Enzo being Becky's type so when they started dating it had thrown Sasha.

"Actually, they're fer you," Becky informed her as she handed the flowers to Sasha. Sasha took the flowers curiously as looked for a card. She found it and gently placed them on her bed so that she could read the card.

_To Sasha,  
>I hope you have a safe and Merry Christmas.<br>You'll get that title soon, I know it.  
>-Heath Slater<em>

Sasha felt her eyebrows rise in surprise. Heath Slater was the last person Sasha expected to receive flowers from.

"Who're they from?" Becky asked as she snatched the note from Sasha.

"Becky, give it back," Sasha demanded.

"Slater?" Becky questioned, "As in Heath Slater. That ginger fella on the main roster that thinks he's a rock star?"

"Yes," Sasha hissed as she snatched the card from Becky.

"I thought you didn't like him," Becky said as she leaned against Sasha's dresser.

"I don't," Sasha told her as she continued to pack, "He's just an annoyance that keeps popping up in my life."

"Well, it was nice of him to send ya flowers," Becky pointed out, but Sasha ignored her, "Oh, come on, Sasha. What's so wrong with bein' friends with Heath Slater?"

"Everything," Sasha answered as she turned to focus her attention to Becky, "Why are you so interested in whether or not I'm friendly with Slater?"

"Because it's not a crime to be friends or more than friends-"

"Never going to happen," Sasha interrupted Becky. Becky rolled her eyes before continuing.

"Anyway, like I was sayin' before I was so rudely interrupted. It's okay to have more than one friend Sasha. I mean come on, you were friends with Summer and Charlotte, but then when the title came around yer friendships disappeared. We both know that when you win that title I'm goin' to come after you," Sasha smirked at Becky's mention of her being champ and her smile grew at the thought of defending the title against Becky, "It's okay to have other friends and I think Slater would be a good friend fer ya."

"Yeah, I remember you saying the same thing about Enzo and look where you are now," Sasha pointed out which made Becky chuckle.

"I'm not sayin' you and Slater will be like Enzo and me, but I don't think it would be the worst thing if you two ended up like Enzo and me," Becky stated as Sasha rolled her eyes at the thought, "Well, do you need any more help because I still have some packin' to do?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you," Sasha said as Becky came over and gave her a hug, "I'll see you when you get back."

"Yep," Becky replied, "See ya later, Sasha."

"Bye, Becky," Sasha said as Becky left her room. Sasha looked down at the flowers and thought about what Becky had said. With a shake of her head, Sasha made her way to her kitchen to put her flowers in some water. Her and Heath Slater? That was the most ridiculous thing Sasha had ever heard.

**OoOoOo**

Heath was about to head to the airport when there was a knock on his hotel room. Titus, who he had roomed with for the night, went and answered the door.

"Who is it?" Heath asked as Titus came back.

"Someone from the front desk with a delivery for you," Titus explained as he handed Heath the package. Heath eyed the package skeptically before slowly opening the box. Inside was a black t-shirt that reminded Heath of the shirts he wore to the ring except without the holes. When he took the shirt out a note fell from it. He picked it up, read it, and then chuckled.

_Slater,  
>Thanks for the roses, although they're not my favorite flower, but they were still pretty. To repay you here is a t-shirt. For the love of god, do not cut any holes into it. Actually, wear it to ring instead of the shirts you do wear. Who told you that looked good? Whoever it was needs to be fired.<br>Merry Christmas,  
>Sasha Banks<em>

"Who's it from?" Heath turned to see Titus finishing his packing.

"Oh, just a friend of mine, who thinks the shirts I wear to the ring are stupid," Heath explained.

"Well, your friend is right," Titus said as he headed towards the door, "Your shirts are stupid." Heath rolled his eyes before packing the shirt and letter. With a shake of his head, he finished packing, left his hotel, and headed home.

**Well, there you go. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I know it's probably weird to read about Heath and Sasha, but I still hope it was enjoyable at least. Please leave me a review of your thoughts.**  
><strong>~Brittany~<strong>


	9. Wayla

**The next couple is Wade Barrett and Layla(Wayla). I don't know what happened with this one, but it did not turn out at all like I wanted. I tried fixing it a bunch of different ways, but I just couldn't figure out a way to make this work the way I wanted it to. Still, I hope you guys enjoy this one.  
>I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Layla was packing her bags for her flight home for the holidays when she heard her phone ring. She felt a smile grace her face when she saw who was calling.

"Hello sweetie," she greeted Wade. It had been a while since she had talked to him and hearing from him instantly made her happy.

"Hello to you, too," she heard Wade greet her with a chuckle, "Hey, do you know when your flight get's in?" Layla walked over to her dresser, grabbed the paper with her flight information on it, and skimmed over it.

"It should land around 7:30," she informed him as she sat on her bed.

"Is that in the morning or at night?" Wade questioned.

"In the morning," Layla answered him.

"Why so early?" Wade complained which made Layla giggle. Wade was not a morning person and Layla knew this. She had tried to get a flight that would land in the afternoon or at night, but had no such luck.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Okay, that's fine. I can deal with that," Wade grumbled obviously annoyed which made Layla giggle more.

"Why did you want to know?" Layla asked.

"I just wanted to know around what time I should head to the airport," Wade explained, "I can't wait to see you."

"Neither can I," Layla agreed. It had been too long since they had seen each other. With Wade still out with his shoulder injury and Layla on the road, it was sometimes tricky for them to find time to see each other, but thankfully it was almost Christmas which meant that Layla had time off. She was so excited to see him and her family. They had agreed to see both of their families. They had planned for Wade to pick her up from the airport, then they'd go to his family's house, then they'd drive to Layla's family's house, and then they'd go to Layla's apartment to just spend the rest of the time Layla had together.

"Just think in a couple hours, you'll have me in your arms," Layla reminded him as she continued packing.

"I can't wait," Wade stated, "I've missed you, sweetheart."

"I've missed you, too," Layla told him, "Well, I need to finish up my packing, but I'll call you back before my plane takes off."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. I love you," Wade said.

"I love you, too," Layla said, "Bye."

"Bye." They both hung up and Layla took a deep breath to calm herself. She missed and loved Wade with all her heart and she couldn't wait to be back with him.

**OoOoOo**

Layla looked around the airport for Wade and was growing nervous that he wasn't there yet, but that thought quickly vanished when she saw him standing with a white sign that had **LAYLA EL** written across it in big, bold, black letters. She chuckled before making her way through the crowd and wrapping her arms around his neck. Wade let the sign fall from his grasp and held Layla. Both just held each other, neither wanting to let go, but both of them knew they'd have to eventually. With a sigh Layla pulled back and looked up at Wade's big grinning face. God, she had missed him. She leaned up to place a quick kiss on his lips before removing herself from him so that she could pick up the bag she had dropped in her rush to get to him.

"I'm so happy to see you," Layla gasped as she hugged him again. Wade chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"I missed you, too," Wade said as he pulled back slightly and kissed her forehead, "Did you like my sign?"

"Yes, I loved it," Layla giggled.

"Come on, let's go get your bags," Wade said as Layla grabbed his sign, "We can throw that away in that bin over there."

"No," Layla cried, "I want to keep it."

"You're so sentimental," Wade chuckled.

"Sue me," Layla replied as she wrapped her arm around his waist and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Layla walked up to the baggage claim and looked for her bags. She found them, grabbed them, and wheeled them over to where she had told Wade to wait.

"Let me wheel those," Wade ordered.

"What about your shoulder?" Layla inquired concerned.

"It won't hurt my shoulder to wheel two suitcases," Wade told her.

"How, about you take one of them, I'll take the other, and you can use your free hand to hold my hand," Layla suggested. Wade chuckled, but agreed. He gave Layla the smaller of the two and grabbed her hand and they headed towards the exit.

**OoOoOo**

Layla collapsed on the bed in their hotel room. They had spent the whole day with Wade's family and she was exhausted. She loved spending time with Wade's family, but with their excitement at seeing her plus her jetlag from her flight it equaled a very tired Layla. All she wanted to do was sleep especially considering that they were going to be driving to visit Layla's family tomorrow. Wade slid onto the bed next to her and pulled her to him. He peppered her neck with light kisses that made Layla sigh.

"Don't even start, I'm way too tired for that," Layla told him as she felt herself start to drift off to sleep.

"Are you sure?" Wade hinted as he placed some more kisses on her neck.

"Yes," Layla sighed.

"Yes, what?" he asked.

"Yes, I want to sleep, you goof," Layla giggled as she turned towards him, "There will be plenty of time for that later, but for right now, will you please just lay with me and go to sleep?"

"Of course," Wade sighed as he pulled her closer to him. Wade rubbed Layla's back as the two just lay there. It wasn't long before Layla was fast asleep. Wade smiled down at her in amusement. He placed a kiss on her forehead and before long Wade was asleep himself.

**OoOoOo**

Layla and Wade both felt exhausted as they entered Layla's flat. They had spent all morning driving, had spent about two hours resting at Layla's flat before heading to Layla's dad to visit with her family. They had spent the whole day with her family.

"I'm going to take a shower," Wade announced as he headed towards the bathroom, "Wanna join me?"

"Sure," Layla replied as she followed Wade to the bathroom. Layla felt herself relax instantly as she stood under the water. Wade wrapped his arms around Layla's chest and pulled her to him. Layla rested her head back against his chest. Wade kissed Layla's neck and then preceded to leave a trail of kisses along her neck.

"What are you up to Mr. Barrett?" Layla smirked as she turned to face Wade.

"I think you can figure it out," Wade murmured as he kissed her. Layla quickly got lost in the kiss and the shower was forgotten. Her hands tangled in Wade's hair as she pulled him closer. She needed him and she could tell that he needed her. At that moment the only thing that Layla was focused on was Wade and nothing was going to distract her.

**OoOoOo **

After their shower, Layla had gotten dressed and headed towards the living room. She had plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Layla sighed as she flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch, but was not having very much luck. With a groan Layla found a channel that was playing Christmas movies and left it there as she got off the couch to make herself some hot chocolate.

"You gonna make me some?" Layla turned to see Wade standing in the doorway. She moved her cup out of the way before grabbing a cup for him.

"If you ask me nicely," Layla said as she started to make him a cup. Wade walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Layla's waist.

"Please, Layla, will you be the nicest girlfriend in the history of the world and make me a cup of hot chocolate?" Wade whispered into her ear which sent a shiver down Layla's spine.

"Of course, I will," Layla sighed as she finished up his cup. She turned to him and handed him his cup.

"Thank you," he said as he took a sip and burnt his tongue, "Damn it."

"It's hot you goof," Layla giggled, "Blow on it." Layla grabbed hers and headed back to the living room. Wade followed her and sat down next to her.

"What are you watching?" Wade asked as he looked at the TV.

"I have no clue," Layla chuckled. The two sat there together drinking their hot chocolate watching the random Christmas movie that Layla had left it on. Wade wrapped his arm around Layla and she snuggled into his chest.

"I love you," Wade murmured against her head. Layla looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you, too," Layla whispered as she kissed him. She gave him one more peck before resting her head on his good shoulder and the two spent the rest of the night watching TV together.

**Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave me a review. **  
><strong>~Brittany~<strong>


	10. Breigns

**So, the next couple is Roman Reigns and Brie Bella(Breigns). I had a lot of fun with this one and I will admit a lot of it had to do with Amelia. I just have so much fun writing Amelia and also writing her interactions with Roman and Brie are always fun. So, I hope you guys enjoy this one.  
><strong>**I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Brie sighed as she leaned against the counter as she watched all the food cook. It was Christmas Eve and she had been cooking all morning. Roman had gone to the store to get Brie the cans of green beans she needed and somehow had forgotten when she went shopping last week.

"Breezy, do you need any more help?" Brie turned to see Amelia standing in the doorway looking eager to help. Brie chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Not just yet, girly, but I will need you in a few and I will most definitely need you when your daddy gets back with the green beans I sent him out for," Brie told her. Amelia nodded and headed back to the living room where she had been playing with her toys. Brie smiled warmly as she watched the little girl walk away. Amelia had been so excited when Brie had first asked her to help make dinner. She had done everything Brie had asked her to do and had said that now she'd know how to cook for her daddy whenever he came to see her, which had made Brie laugh.

"Daddy's back!" Amelia shouted from the living room. Not long after she had alerted Brie, Roman walked through the front door.

"Here are your green beans," Roman announced as he placed them on the counter.

"Thank you," Brie thanked him as she gave him a quick kiss.

"You're welcome," Roman said as he stole another peck.

"Girly, I need you!" Brie hollered. Brie hadn't even finished her sentence before Amelia was in the kitchen looking eager.

"What do you need me to do, Breezy?" Amelia asked as she looked around the kitchen.

"I need you to use this can opener to open those two cans of green beans your daddy just bought," Brie ordered as she placed the can opener in Amelia's hands, "Do you think you can handle that, girly?"

"I sure can, Breezy," Amelia declared as she grabbed her step stool and dragged it over to the counter that Roman had placed the green beans. Brie and Roman stood watching as Amelia struggled slightly with the can opener.

"Do you need some help, baby girl?" Roman asked as he stood next to her.

"Yeah," Amelia admitted sadly.

"It's okay to ask for help," Brie comforted her as she pulled her into a hug, "If you don't ask for help then nothing gets done."

"Right, if Brie hadn't asked you to help her then dinner wouldn't be almost ready," Roman explained as he grabbed Amelia's hand and helped her work the can opener. With his help, Amelia opened the two cans and once they were opened she smiled up at the pair.

"See, team work gets things done," Brie stressed as she grabbed a can and drained it in the sink, "Can you hand me that other can?" Amelia gently grabbed the other can and slowly made her way to Brie trying not to drip any of the liquid on the floor. Brie took the can from her hand and drained that one in the sink. She took a bowl from the cabinet and placed it on the counter.

"Amelia, can you grab your stool and bring it over here?" Brie asked and Amelia complied. She dragged it so that she was standing next to Brie.

"Here dump these into this bowl," Brie instructed. Amelia took the can and dumped it into the bowl. Roman stood watching the two with a smile on his face. It made him extremely happy to see his daughter and the woman he loved getting along and it made him even happier to know that they loved each other as much as he loved them.

**OoOoOo**

Brie, Roman, and Amelia were all sitting on the couch feeling stuffed. They had just finished eating dinner and none of them felt like they could move. Amelia sat up slowly, which caused Roman and Brie to chuckle, and looked over at the presents under the tree.

"Can I open a present tonight?" Amelia asked with her eyes big and pleading.

"No can do, baby girl," Roman told her, "You can open them in the morning along with the presents Santa brings you tonight."

"Please, daddy," she begged using her best puppy dog pout hoping to get her way, "Just one."

"Sorry, not going to happen," Roman replied as he sat up, "Now, I think it's almost time for you to go to bed." Amelia sat there with her arms crossed annoyed.

"I don't want to," she pouted.

"Well, if you don't go to bed then Santa can't come and give you more presents," Brie told her. Amelia's eyes enlarged in horror at the thought of Santa not coming.

"Okay," she grumbled as she stood up and headed to her room to get ready for bed.

"Where did she learn that pout?" Roman asked knowingly as he eyed Brie.

"Don't look at me," Brie said as she held up her hands, "I would never do anything like that."

"Sure, you wouldn't, Brianna," Roman sarcastically stated which earned him a punch in the arm.

"That didn't warrant a 'Brianna'," she pointed out as she grabbed his hand and stood, "Come on, let's go see if she's really getting ready for bed," Roman followed Brie as they made their way to Amelia's room.

**OoOoOo**

"Wake up! Wake up, daddy! Wake up, Breezy!" Both Brie and Roman slowly opened their eyes to see a very excited Amelia on their bed, "Wake up, Santa came. Come on!" Amelia pulled at both their arms. Brie smirked as she sat up groggily.

"Okay, give us a second, girly," Brie begged as she slowly climbed out of the bed, "Come on, Roman." Roman grumbled which made Amelia shake his arm.

"Come on, Daddy. Breezy's up, it's your turn," she whined. Slowly, Roman sat up and got out of the bed. Amelia ran around the bed, grabbed Brie's hand, dragged her, and then grabbed Roman's. She tried to drag them, but they were both stronger than her. They finally made it to the living after what felt like forever to Amelia. She released them and plopped down on the floor in front of the tree while Roman and Brie took a seat on the couch.

"Can I open them?" Amelia asked her eyes full of excitement.

"Go ahead," Roman told her with a chuckle as Amelia started to open her presents. Not long after she started opening her presents, Brie went into the kitchen to make herself and Roman cups of coffee. They both watched amused as Amelia opened her presents and each one brought a bigger smile to her face than the last. Roman took picture after picture on his phone and made a mental note to send them to Liz later. When Amelia had opened all her presents there was only two presents left under the tree. Amelia grabbed them and brought them over to Roman and Brie.

"Here you go," she said as she handed them their gifts, "To Breezy from daddy and to daddy from Breezy." They both took their gifts and looked at each other.

"Well, open them," Amelia cried. Brie chuckled at Amelia's excitement before ripping the wrapping paper off of the box. She slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful golden heart shaped locket.

"Oh my god," she gasped. She slowly took the locket out of the box and examined it. The locket was hanging on a gold chain and the locket had little intricate roses surrounding the border with "Breezy" engraved on the front of it.

"Amelia went with me when I got it and I let her pick what should be written on it," Roman explained as Amelia grinned proudly.

"It's beautiful," Brie stated as she continued to study it.

"Open it," Amelia demanded. Brie smirked at her before doing as she was told. She opened it slowly to reveal two pictures. On the left side was a picture of herself with Amelia that Roman had taken of them backstage at one of the live shows she had been to earlier this year. On the right side was a picture of herself with Roman that he had taken a couple months ago. Brie felt her eyes start to water.

"You don't like it?" Amelia asked heartbroken. The little girl had been so sure Brie would love the necklace, but now she was sad that her and her daddy had messed up Brie's Christmas.

"No, I love it," Brie quickly reassured her, "These are happy tears."

"You promise?" Amelia asked not sure if she believed Brie.

"Yes, I swear to you, I love it," she promised her, "Roman can you help me put it on." Roman took the necklace from Brie's hands. Brie turned and lifted her hair so that Roman could put the locket on. Once it was clasped around her neck Brie looked down at the locket and smiled at Roman and Amelia.

"Thank you," she said as she hugged and kissed Roman, "And thank you, too, girly." Brie pulled Amelia to her and gave her a big hug that Amelia returned.

"You're welcome, Breezy," Amelia whispered as she hugged Brie, "Daddy, it's your turn to open your present." Brie tensed up slightly. She suddenly grew nervous that Roman wouldn't like her gift since he had gone out of his way to buy her such a lovely locket.

"Well, let me open the card first," Roman told Amelia. He unfolded the card that was taped on top of the gift. It was decorated with Christmas trees and little colorful dots connected together by a line which Roman guessed was supposed to be twinkle lights.

_To Daddy  
>With love<br>Breezy_

"So, I take it you let her make the card," Roman guessed as he looked at Brie.

"Yes, I wrapped it and she wanted to contribute something so I let her make the card so that you'd know it was from me," Brie told him.

"Well, thank you, Amelia. It's a beautiful card," Roman said to Amelia which made her grin brightly at him. Roman returned his attention to the gift and started unwrapping it. Brie watched hesitantly as he unwrapped the box, opened it, and then pulled out the book.

"It's a scrapbook," Brie quickly explained when she saw Roman's expression.

"I know," Roman stated as he opened the book, "Mom has a bunch of these and photo albums."

"I know. It was actually your mom's books and albums that gave me the idea," Brie explained as she watched Roman look through the book. Roman flipped through the pages of the scrapbook totally engrossed in each page and each picture. The book started with pictures of Roman with Amelia when she was a baby and when he was still with Liz. Then they changed to pictures of just him and Amelia. Then when he got to the middle of the book they changed to pictures of him and Brie and of pictures of the three of them. When he looked at the last page that held pictures he noticed that there was still quite a few pages left empty.

"I didn't want to fill it. I figured we could add more photos later," Brie told him as she continued to try to gauge his reaction, "I thought you'd like to have your own scrapbook of you and Amelia. So, I got a hold of Liz and she emailed me a couple of pictures and then I asked your mom if she could help me when we went to her house last weekend she gave me some copies of pictures she had of you and Amelia that I could put in the book. Then the rest I got off my phone." Roman flipped through the pages again before looking up at Brie with a big grin on his face that made Brie feel hopeful that he liked her gift. He leaned over and kissed her lips which earned a cry of disgust from Amelia. They both pulled away chuckling at the young girls disgust.

"Thank you, Brie," Roman said as he placed another kiss on her lips, "It's beautiful and you did a great job of putting it together."

"I'm glad you like it. I was a little afraid you'd think it was dumb," Brie admitted.

"Dumb? This is the most thoughtful thing anyone's ever given me," Roman expressed as he held her hand, "You didn't just give me a Christmas gift, you gave me memories that I can look at any time I want." Brie's smile grew as she listened to Roman. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas, Roman," Brie mumbled into his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Brie," Roman replied.

"Merry Christmas!" Amelia squealed as she threw some of the destroyed wrapping paper that was discarded on the floor up in the air. Roman and Brie both burst into laughter before Roman pulled Amelia to him wrapping her in a big hug. Roman let Amelia go so that she could hug Brie and then she returned to her toys. Roman and Brie relaxed into the couch as they sat there and watched Amelia play with all her new toys.

"Best Christmas ever?" Roman murmured to Brie. Brie smirked and looked at him.

"Best Christmas ever," Brie agreed before kissing his cheek.

**Well, that's it. I had a really hard time coming up with what these two would give each other for Christmas. Then the locket and the scrapbook popped into my head and they just worked the more I thought about it, so I used them. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and until the next chapter please review and let me know what you thought.  
>~Brittany~<strong>


	11. Neth Bellins

**Here is the next couple, Seth Rollins and Nikki Bella(Neth Bellins). I still find it a bit tricky to write for Seth and Nikki, but I think I'm becoming more comfortable writing for them. I hope you guys enjoy this.  
>I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Seth had been stressing over what to get Nikki for Christmas for weeks. He knew the easiest thing would be to just get her a pair of shoes or jewelry and call it a day, but he didn't want to do that. He loved Nikki and he wanted to show her that, but he just couldn't figure out how. He had tried asking Brie since they had fixed the friction between them, but she had been no help to him whatsoever. Even though she was good with Nikki again, she still hated Seth, which he really couldn't blame her. Seth had contemplated taking her home with him for Christmas, but didn't know if she'd like that. Iowa wasn't exactly every girls dream destination for Christmas. With a groan he rubbed his hands over his face.

"What's wrong?" he looked up to see Nikki standing before him looking stunning as usual in a skin tight red dress that looked exquisite on her.

"Nothing, just trying to figure out what to get my parents for Christmas," he fibbed since he had already bought his parents their gifts.

"I'm sure whatever you get them, they'll love it," Nikki comforted him as she down next to him, "I'm sure they'd like it more if you went home for Christmas." Nikki had been trying to talk Seth into going back to Iowa for Christmas. She had secretly been hoping he'd invite her to go with him, but he hadn't asked her. Nikki had met his parents once or twice, but had never gotten the chance to really visit with them, and get to know them, and they really hadn't gotten the chance to get to know her. Seth knew her family and they loved Seth, but Nikki always felt nervous that Seth didn't want her to spend time with his family.

"Yeah, but what about your family?" Seth asked as he pulled her closer to him.

"My family sees you all the time, but yours doesn't," Nikki argued, "You should go home for Christmas."

"Yeah, maybe," Seth mumbled to himself. Nikki sat there hoping that maybe he'd decide to go and ask her to come with him. Seth looked at Nikki and smirked before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on, let's go to dinner," Seth said as he stood with Nikki right behind him.

**OoOoOo**

Seth was still freaking out about what to get Nikki and as Christmas grew closer his anxiety grew. At the moment, he was waiting for Nikki, who texted him about meeting for lunch, but Seth grew anxious as he noticed that she was five minutes late. Seth was about to text Nikki when he heard the click of heels coming his way. Seth looked up and was surprised to see Brie heading his way.

"Brie? What are you doing here?" Seth asked. Brie didn't answer him, but sat down in the seat across from him.

"I need to talk to you, Rollins," Brie stated as Seth tried to understand why Brie was sitting across from him and not Nikki.

"Where's Nikki?" he asked.

"Not coming," Brie answered.

"Not coming? Why isn't she-" Seth paused as the realization of what was really going on hit him, "You texted me from Nikki's phone didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Brie responded.

"What do you want Brie? Why couldn't you just text me from your phone? Why make me think I was meeting Nikki?" Seth interrogated her.

"I made you think you were meeting Nikki because I don't like you and you know that. So, I didn't think you would meet with me if you knew it was me," Brie explained. While Seth admitted he would have had his reservations about meeting with Brie, he wouldn't have refused her like she assumed he would.

"Okay, what do you want, Brie?" Seth questioned.

"What are you getting my sister for Christmas?" Brie asked him.

"I'm not sure yet," Seth admitted annoyed.

"That's what I thought. So, I've decided to have pity on you and tell you what Nikki wants most for Christmas," Brie said. Seth looked at Brie questioningly.

"What's the catch?" Seth asked suspicious.

"No catch. I just want Nikki to get what she wants for Christmas and you're the only one that can give it to her," Brie explained.

"Okay," Seth paused still not sure if he completely believed Brie about their not being a catch, "What does Nikki want?"

"To go with you to Iowa for Christmas," Brie told him.

"That's all she wants?" Seth asked.

"Yes," Brie exclaimed annoyed at his ignorance, "That's all she's wanted for awhile now. She wants to get to know you're family as well as ours knows you." Seth sat there and couldn't help, but feel like the biggest idiot. He had thought of taking Nikki before, but never thought she'd want to spend Christmas in Iowa. He had always thought about taking her to meet his family, but never during the winter in Iowa because those sucked.

"Why has it taken you this long to introduce her to your family?" Brie questioned him. That had always bugged Brie. She had heard Nikki complain about how she'd only met his parents a handful of times, but never his whole family.

"There's never been time," Seth told her. Brie rolled her eyes at his lame excuse. Seth could tell that Brie didn't believe that that was the reason, but it was. Not only were their schedules hectic as hell, but a lot of his family was busy. Sure, they weren't as busy as him, but they had their own lives and he couldn't expect them to drop everything just to meet his girlfriend.

"So, what are you going to do?" Brie asked him. Seth sat there, thought about it, and decided that it was time for Nikki to experience a winter in Iowa and his family. He stood up from his seat, grabbed his jacket, and started to head towards the exit.

"Hey, where are you going?" Brie called after him. Seth turned to look at her.

"I've got to make a call," With that he left a very confused looking Brie to contemplate what he meant by that. He got in his car, pulled out his phone, and quickly dialed his parents. On the second ring his mom answered.

"Hey, mom, how would you feel about having another guest at Christmas?"

**OoOoOo**

Nikki had been feeling bummed for the past couple days. Seth had informed her that he had decided to go home for Christmas like she had suggested. It was bittersweet news, since she was happy that he was going home, but sad that he hadn't asked her to come with him. With a sigh, Nikki entered her hotel room, just wanting to rest for a couple hours before she had to head to the arena. When she entered she found Seth packing a bag.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Packing for home," Seth answered as he continued to pack.

"We still have a couple days. Why are you packing now?" Nikki questioned him.

"Because I want to make sure I have everything now, so that when it's time for me to leave I will be ready to go," he told her.

"Oh," Nikki said as she watched him pack. The sadness she had hoped to forget returned and Nikki turned away hoping to distract herself.

"Hey, before I forget I have your Christmas present here and I thought I'd give it to you now since we won't be together for Christmas," Seth explained as he digged around in his bag. Nikki openly glared at him.

"Here you go," he proclaimed with a huge smile that made Nikki want to hit him, "Go ahead, open it." Nikki took the envelope from Seth's hand and looked down at it. Written across the front was **NIKKI**. It was just her name and nothing else. She felt even more annoyed at how impersonal it felt. She ripped open the envelope and pulled out what was in it. Nikki did a double take as she looked at the plane ticket in her hand.

"This ticket is for Iowa," Nikki whispered shocked.

"Yeah, I know," Seth said as he continued to pack, "I hope you know it's really cold in Iowa this time of year, so I'd pack some heavier clothes."

"Wait, I'm going with you?" Nikki gasped still not sure if she was dreaming. Seth stopped his packing, walked over to where Nikki was sitting, sat down beside her, and kissed her. Nikki was surprised at first, but kissed him back. Seth pulled back and brushed the hair out of Nikki's face.

"Yes, you are going with me and we are going to celebrate Christmas with my family in Iowa," Seth murmured as Nikki broke into a huge grin.

"Really?" she squealed.

"Really," Seth responded chuckling. Nikki's smile transformed back into a glare as she punched Seth in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Seth asked shocked.

"For being an ass," Nikki explained before pulling him into a hug, "It's about damn time you ask me to go home with you." Seth sat there for a second trying to process Nikki's sudden change in mood before sighing, and wrapping his arms around Nikki, and hugging her back.

"What made you decide to bring me with you?" Nikki asked as she pulled back.

"Well, a little birdy happened to tell me that you'd love to spend Christmas with my family this year," Seth explained.

"That little birdy wouldn't happen to be my nosy twin, would it?" Nikki asked with a look of annoyance. Seth nodded and Nikki just shook her head.

"I can't wait," she told him as her smile returned to her face, "Do they know I'm coming?"

"Yes, they know and my mom is so excited," Seth told her. His mother had been beyond excited when Seth had called to tell her that Nikki was coming with him. Seth's mom had actually given him a hard time for taking so long to bring Nikki to their house for Christmas.

"She is?" Nikki asked. Nikki had only meet Seth's parents a couple times, but she knew she already loved his mom. She was the sweetest woman Nikki had ever met and wanted his mom to meet her mom because she just knew they'd get along.

"Yes, she is. She told me that Dad and her can't wait to see you and yesterday she called to tell me that everyone is excited to meet you," Seth informed her. Nikki hugged him again and felt her eyes get a little misty.

"Thank you," Nikki murmured.

"You're thanking me for taking you home with me for Christmas?" Seth inquired.

"Yes," Nikki paused as she pulled back so that she could look at him, "I was afraid that you didn't want me to meet your family because you were ashamed of me."

"Ashamed of you?" Seth asked shocked, "I could never be ashamed of you. Why would you think that?"

"Because I know I'm not like the other girls you used to date, and I know my personality can be a bit much, and I just thought you didn't want me to meet your family because you were afraid I'd embarrass you." Nikki ducked her head, after her confession, not wanting Seth to see the tears that had started to form in her eyes.

"Hey, Nicole, look at me," Seth urged her and slowly Nikki looked up at him, "I love you. I have always loved you and nothing is going to stop that. The reason I never introduced you to the rest of my family is because it was never easy to get everyone together to meet you. I want everyone to meet you. I want them to love you and realize how wonderful you are, like I do." Nikki leaned forward and kissed Seth. She poured everything she was feeling at that moment into that kiss and Seth was kissing her back just as fiercely as she was. When they separated to catch their breaths, Nikki looked at Seth and saw nothing, but love.

"Also, since I know how much you hate the cold, I wasn't sure you wanted to spend Christmas in cold as hell Iowa," Seth admitted with a chuckle. Nikki chuckled at his comment and even though she knew he was right about her hatred of the cold, she could live with it as long as she was with him and his family.

"I love you so much," she whispered as she stoked his cheek. Seth turned his head slightly and kissed her palm.

"I love you, too, Nicole."

**So, that is my Neth Bellins chapter. I should mention that I'm not bashing on Iowa, I'm from Iowa and the winters here do suck. Just wanted to let you guys know. I really hope you guys enjoyed this. Please leave me a review with your thoughts on this chapter. **  
><strong>~Brittany~<strong>


	12. Baybrose

**So, here's the final chapter and final couple. I'm sure none of you are surprised that it's Dean Ambrose and Bayley(Baybrose). I had always planned for them to be last couple and chapter. This one started out one way and then turned into something completely different, but I love the way this one went. I really hope you guys enjoy it. I know that Christmas is over, but a lot of stuff kept coming up and I had no time to get this finished by Christmas. Anyway, I still hope you like it. **  
><strong>I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Bayley could barely contain her excitement as she stood at the airport waiting for Dean. He had agreed to spend Christmas with her and her family this year and Bayley couldn't be happier. Her parents had met Dean plenty of times and they really liked him. They were a little unsure about him at first, but after getting to know him better they had grown to like him which pleased Bayley and relieved Dean. He would never openly admit it to her, but Bayley had known that he had really wanted her parents to like him. While they had spent time together on other holidays or other times when he had come with her when she visited her parents, this was the first Christmas they'd be celebrating with Bayley's whole family.

There were times when Bayley wished she could be celebrating holidays with Dean's family, but she knew that that may never happen. She knew Dean didn't even celebrate with his family. He usually celebrated with Roman or Seth, back when they were still friends, but never his family. It saddened Bayley that he wasn't close to his family like she was with her own, but she never pushed him on the topic because she knew about his past. He had told her a long time ago after she begged him to tell her because she wanted to know everything, even if he thought it was too much for, and he had told her everything.

Bayley had been shocked and even horrified at some of the stuff Dean had told her. She had cried which he hadn't wanted her to do, but she had. While it had hurt to hear his story, she was glad because she better understood him and that was what she wanted most. Bayley leaned against the wall that was behind her and looked for any sign of Dean. It was always tricky to find him in a crowd because he blended in so well. He never wore anything that would help identify him, which annoyed her. Bayley took a couple steps from the wall and stretched up on her tippy toes to see if she could see any better.

"These crowds are a bitch, huh?" Bayley looked behind her to see Dean leaning casually against the wall with an amused grin on his face. Bayley rolled her eyes before launching herself into his arms.

"They only are when I have to look for you," she mumbled into his chest which made him laugh.

"Well, if I made it easy for you, where'd be the fun in that?" Dean asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"It's only fun for you," Bayley grumbled.

"Yep," Dean replied as he wrapped his arm around Bayley's shoulder, "How long have you been waiting?"

"About 20 minutes," Bayley told him as they made their way to pick up his luggage.

"By yourself? You must have been bored out of your mind," Dean guessed as he looked for his bags. He only had two bags, his carry on and one suitcase. He spotted his suitcase and grabbed it. He was about to roll away with it when it was taken from his hand. He looked over and sighed as Bayley started to walk away with his bag.

"Bayley, give me my bag," Dean ordered which she ignored. She turned, laced her hand with his, and dragged him towards the exit so that they could leave.

"Why do you have my bag?" Dean asked her as tried to get his bag from her again, but failed.

"Because I want to be helpful," Bayley answered plainly. _Of course she does_, Dean thought. It was so Bayley to do something like this and Dean just rolled his eyes and let Bayley drag him to her car.

**OoOoOo**

About 30 minutes later, they were pulling into Bayley's parent's driveway. Dean looked at the house in confusion before turning to Bayley.

"We're not staying here are we?" Dean asked. He liked Bayley's parents, but he did not want to stay under the same roof as them, especially considering all the things he wanted to do with Bayley once they were alone.

"Oh no, we're just stopping here before we go to the hotel, so that you can see them," Bayley explained much to Dean's relief, "Would it be a bad thing if we were?"

"Yes," Dean answered which earned him a hurt look from Bayley, "Not that I don't like your parents, but there would be no way that I could have sex with you if I was staying with your parents." Bayley looked surprised at first before bursting into laughter. She should have known Dean's biggest concern over where they were staying would be whether or not he'd be able to get laid. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Don't worry, we will have plenty of time for that later tonight, but right now, we're having dinner with my parents, so behave," Bayley demanded.

"Promise?" Dean asked.

"I promise. If you're good we will have fun later," Bayley swore as she got out of the car.

"You better not be teasing me, Bayley," Dean called after her which made her laugh again. Dean followed Bayley the whole time trying to keep his mind from going to the gutter, but failing.

**OoOoOo**

It was Christmas Eve and Dean and Bayley were at her parents' house with the rest of her family celebrating. Bayley was sitting with her cousin, Karen, catching up on everything that had been going on in their lives since they hadn't seen each other in about 6 months when Bayley spotted Dean talking to her dad. Normally this wouldn't have caught Bayley's attention, but they looked so secretive and it piqued Bayley's curiosity.

"Bayley?" Bayley turned to see Karen looking at her with an amused smile, "Why do you look like your boyfriend talking to your dad is the weirdest thing in universe?"

"Do I?" she asked as she looked back over to them, "It's not that it's weird. It's just that..."

"Just what?" Karen asked.

"Don't they look like they're trying to be sneaky?" Bayley wondered which made Karen laugh.

"No," Karen answered, "I think it looks like they're just having a conversation. You should be thankful that your dad and your boyfriend get along. I wish Chris and my parents got along."

"Yeah, you're right," Bayley admitted. Karen's parents weren't a big fan of her husband, but Bayley liked him and didn't see what there wasn't to like. Bayley put Dean's conversation with her dad out of her mind and went back to talking to Karen. Later that night, Bayley felt her curiosity get piqued again when she spotted Dean talking to her mother in the same secretive manner that she had seen him talking to her dad. _What is he up to?_ Bayley thought as she observed them. Wanting to get to the bottom of this, Bayley made her way over to them. Dean saw movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Bayley heading his way.

"I'll tell you how it goes," Dean whispered low enough that only Bayley's mother heard him.

"What are you to up to?" Bayley asked which made Dean laugh. He should have known that Bayley would realize that something was up, but decided to play it cool.

"Nothing, just having a pleasant conversation with your mother about our plans for New Years," Dean explained with a shrug.

"Okay," Bayley replied not completely believing him.

"Well, I need to go talk to your father about something," Bayley watched as her mother quickly headed towards her father. Bayley felt her suspicion grow as she turned back to Dean to see him looking at her innocently.

"What were you talking to my parents about?" Bayley questioned him.

"None of your business," Dean answered her before he placed a kiss on her forehead and headed towards the kitchen. Bayley followed after him.

"What are you up to?" she asked him for the second time.

"Stop being so nosy," Dean demanded, "You will find out soon. Be patient." Dean pulled Bayley to him and kissed her lips.

"Fine," Bayley grumbled. She hated being left out and hated waiting even more. Dean chuckled as he pulled her into a hug which made Bayley smile.

**OoOoOo**

Dean made sure Bayley was in the shower before he pulled the box from his suitcase. He looked around the room for the perfect spot to put it so that Bayley would notice it instantly. Finally he decided that the dresser that the TV was sitting on was a good spot. He placed it out in the open and then plopped down on the bed, feeling exhausted from the busy day of celebrating with her family. Dean still found it extremely weird that Bayley's family was so accepting of him and seemed to genuinely care about him.

The feeling was as foreign to Dean as Bayley loving him was to him at the beginning of their relationship. He still couldn't believe that she loved him, but she did. Dean was brought from his thoughts when he heard Bayley exit the bathroom. He watched from where he was sprawled on the bed as Bayley made her way into the room while she looked for her brush in her bag. She found her brush and started brushing her hair, but stopped when she noticed the box.

"What's that?" Bayley asked turning to Dean while she pointed at the box.

"Looks like a present," Dean replied.

"I told you, you didn't have to get me anything for Christmas," Bayley sighed as she walked over to the dresser and grabbed the box. They had already exchanged gifts at her parents' house and she had already lectured him on buying her too many presents.

"Well, I decided you needed one more," Dean told her as he sat up. He watched as Bayley unwrapped his crappy wrapping job. Bayley felt her heart start to race as she took in the box. _It couldn't be, could it?_ She asked herself afraid to open the box.

"Aren't you going to open it?" she heard Dean ask from behind her.

"Yeah," she whispered as she slowly opened the box and she let out a soft gasp as she took in the ring. It was diamond ring and Bayley felt her heart race more then it was a second ago.

"Dean, what's-" the rest of Bayley's question died as she turned to see Dean bent down on one knee before her.

"What is this?" she squeaked which caused Dean to chuckle. Dean grabbed her free hand and held it as he looked up at a very shocked Bayley.

"Bayley, I love you, you know that right?" he asked which Bayley nodded at not trusting her voice, "You know I'm not good at this romantic shit, but when it comes to you I try and I had planned to do this on New Year's Eve, but I decided that this was as good a time as any."

"To do what?" she whispered.

"To ask if you would consider marrying a scumbag like me?" Dean asked feeling himself grow nervous. He had never considered himself to be the marrying type. He had always seen his life as just dating or fucking random chicks for the rest of his life, but marriage and a family was never in his future. Then Bayley came into his life and made him think that maybe, just maybe, he could have the life that he never thought he could have or deserved. Bayley couldn't believe what she had just heard and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Yes," she gasped.

"What?" Dean asked not sure he had heard her right. Bayley giggled at his shocked expression before getting down on her knees so that she was level with him and kissed him.

"Yes," she repeated when she pulled back, "Yes, I will marry you." The biggest and brightest smile Bayley had ever seen graced Dean's face as he pulled Bayley to him and kissed her. Bayley pulled him closer to her and they quickly got lost in the kiss. Bayley pulled back to catch her breath, but Dean was still assaulting her face and neck with kisses.

"Now, before you get carried away, why don't you put this ring on me?" Bayley suggested. Dean pulled back and looked at the ring still in its box that Bayley was holding in her hand. He took the ring out of the box, grabbed her left hand, and slid the ring on her ring finger. Bayley looked down at the ring and couldn't believe it. She was engaged. She was engaged to Dean Ambrose. The ring was beautiful and simple. The diamond was a round cut and the band was silver and Bayley just kept staring at it. Dean watched as Bayley stared at her ring. He was starting to think he had screwed up and gotten her a crappy ring. He had figured Bayley wouldn't have wanted an extravagant ring since everything else in her life was pretty simple, but now he was starting to doubt that.

"I know it's nothing special, but-" Bayley placed her hand over his mouth.

"Don't," she ordered, "It's perfect and I love it." She removed her hand and kissed him again.

"So, you were going to propose to me on New Year's?" Bayley asked and Dean nodded, "Wouldn't that have been a little difficult out in the desert in the dark?"

"Well, I would have done it while it was still light out," he told her which made her giggle. Suddenly a thought struck Bayley.

"Is that why you were being so sneaky with my parents? Where you talking about proposing to me with them?" she questioned.

"Yep," he answered. Dean had wanted to make sure that her parents were okay with Bayley marrying him before he asked her. He knew it was old fashioned to ask the parents permission, but he knew how important Bayley's parents were to her and he wanted to make sure they were okay with the idea of their daughter marrying him.

"I asked if they would be okay with their precious little girl marrying a guy like me," he explained as they both got off the floor and sat on the bed.

"You need to stop talking like that. You are the best guy in the world. You are perfect for me," Bayley told him. She hated hearing him talk down about himself. He didn't see himself clearly. He didn't see what she saw.

"I'm really not, but I appreciate that you see me that way," he told her. Dean always wished he could see himself the way she saw him, but it was hard to considering the way he grew up.

"Well, you're just going to have to learn to accept that I think you are the most loving, sweet, and perfect guy in the world," Bayley told him as she kissed his cheek and leaned her head against his shoulder. Dean smirked at her words before lying down on the bed. Bayley laid down next to him. The two just lay there holding each other. Bayley played with her ring, still not believing this was real.

"I love you," Dean whispered which made Bayley look up at him. She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you, too," she murmured against his lips, "Merry Christmas, Dean."

"Merry Christmas, Bayley."

**Well, that is it. I had a lot of fun writing these little ficlets and I hope you guys enjoyed them as well. As always, please leave a review and tell me what you thought because I'd love to hear your thoughts and who knows maybe I'll do these kind of holiday themed stories in the future. Enjoy!**  
><strong>~Brittany~<strong>


End file.
